L'amour malgré les différences
by Mahora-Fictions
Summary: C'est l'histoire de jeunes lycéens qui viennent d'univers différents et qui vivent dans des mondes séparés, qui ont des personnalités totalement contradictoires et qui ne s'entendent pas. Beaucoup de choses les opposent, mais à cause de certaines situations qu'ils vont vivre ils finiront par se rapprocher les uns les autres et créer des liens de plus en plus fort entre eux.
1. Chapitre 1

** Genres :** Amitié, Amour, School fic, Drame (un peu parfois)  
** Personnages principaux** : Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto  
** Personnages secondaires :** Tous les autres ou presque

** Couples finaux** : Sasuke & Sakura et Naruto & Hinata (enfin normalement tout peu changer d'ici là :p) Sinon il y aura d'autres couples, mais vous le verrez au fur et à mesure.

_Le rating va sûrement changer plus tard._

* * *

_**Résumé :**_

C'est l'histoire de jeunes lycéens qui viennent d'univers différents et qui vivent dans des mondes séparés, qui ont des personnalités totalement contradictoires et qui ne s'entendent pas. Beaucoup de choses les opposent, mais à cause de certaines situations qu'ils vont vivre ils finiront par se rapprocher les uns les autres et créer des liens de plus en plus fort entre eux. Ils vont apprendre à se connaître petit à petit, à remarquer des choses chez certains qu'ils étaient loin de s'imaginer, ils constateront la difficulté de vivre dans des classes sociales distinct des leurs.

Comment ces jeunes gens vont réagir face à tout ça ?  
Quelle situation les fera changer ?  
Comment vont-ils affronter et surmonter les différences qui les entourent dans un monde où les mélanges ne sont pas vus d'un très bon œil ?

* * *

Bienvenue au lycée de Konoha, c'était une école très grande et très spacieuse. Elle possédait plusieurs étages, elle avait un style très moderne de couleur dominante grise avec de grandes fenêtres vitrées un peu partout. Il y avait un accès pour aller sur le toit, la cour avait une superficie énorme avec beaucoup de cerisier, de banc, de gazon. Au milieu de la cour on pouvait apercevoir une magnifique grande fontaine avec plusieurs jets d'eau. Elle était entourée par des marches où beaucoup d'élèves aimaient s'asseoir, la nuit la fontaine était éclairée par différentes couleurs. L'automne était presque terminé, la sonnerie retentit pour marquer le début des cours qui étaient sur le point de commencer. Chaque élève regagna sa classe, le professeur fit sa leçon comme d'habitude. Pendant la pause, Sakura s'assit avec sa meilleure amie Hinata sous un cerisier. Elles commencèrent à parler de leur matinée, des études, et de leurs professeurs. Au même moment deux jeunes garçons passèrent devant les deux jeunes filles sans même les regarder. Hinata s'arrêta tout d'un coup de parler et regarda les deux garçons passer, mais juste le temps d'un coup d'œil discret et furtif, elle baissa les yeux et la tête. Elle était légèrement rouge. Sakura regarda cette dernière et sourit, elle connaissait bien son amie, elle était tellement timide. Elle savait pour quelle raison elle était captivée par un des deux garçons qui venaient de passer. Le garçon qu'elle admirait était Naruto. Il traînait toujours avec son meilleur ami Sasuke. Ils étaient également dans la même classe que les deux jeunes filles.

Naruto Uzumaki était un fils de riche, toutes les filles de l'école étaient folles de lui et de son meilleur ami Sasuke. Il possédait une personnalité plutôt enfantine et adorait les ramens. Il faisait souvent preuve de naïveté et mettait souvent du temps à comprendre des choses qui étaient pourtant évidentes pour les autres. Il n'était pas vraiment doué en classe, ses notes étaient plutôt mauvaises. Il avait des cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus couleurs océans, dans lesquels on pouvait lire une profonde innocence malgré son côté guilleret et une certaine honnêteté. Plutôt svelte et d'un naturel sportif. Il avait le corps que la plupart des jeunes hommes de Konoha lui enviaient bien que son meilleur ami Sasuke lui faisait de l'ombre avec son corps d'apollon, bien sculpté et bien entretenu.

Hinata Hyuga était un peu l'opposé de Naruto, elle était une fille timide, introvertie et d'une extrême gentillesse surtout envers ses amis. Elle possédait une pureté surprenante par rapport à certains élèves. C'était une jeune fille très polie, mais elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle était très douée dans ses études, mais ne participait pas beaucoup en classe à cause de sa timidité, ce qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un de plutôt discret. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns avec de légers reflets bleus foncés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille. Une peau très claire, des yeux blancs nacrés avec une petite teinte de lavande, un corps plutôt mince avec de très belles formes et une taille moyenne.

Sakura était assise appuyée contre le beau cerisier, elle avait la tête vers le haut en train d'admirer le ciel pendant quelques instants. Elle pouvait sentir le vent sur son visage, elle était en train de réfléchir à son amie et à son comportement à l'instant, puis elle la regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Hina ! Tu regardais Naruto à l'instant ?

- Hein ?! Euh… Non du tout.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le cacher, je te connais bien, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte devant moi, même si je ne sais pas trop ce que tu lui trouves, vous êtes un peu l'opposé tous les deux.

- Je… C'est juste que je l'admire, j'aime la façon dont il ose dire tous ce qu'il pense sans vraiment se soucier de ce que pense les autres de lui, j'aime sa joie de vivre, son côté un peu naïf et idiot et comment il s'inquiète pour ses amis. J'aimerais être un peu comme lui et réussir à vaincre ma timidité.

- Hum… Je vois, mais il faut que tu saches quand même qu'on ne fait pas vraiment parti du même monde qu'eux, notre monde à nous est très loin du leur.

- Oui, je le sais bien, je l'admire c'est tout, ne t'en fais pas.

Sakura s'inquiétait un peu pour son amie, elle était tellement fragile et honnête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un type comme lui. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les fréquentations du jeune homme, surtout son meilleur ami Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiwa venait également d'une famille assez aisée. C'était un garçon un peu solitaire, le seul qu'il arrivait vraiment à supporter était son meilleur ami Naruto et quelques amis. Il était en général assez distant et froid avec les autres, il les ignorait la plupart du temps. C'était un très bon élève contrairement à son ami Naruto, ses notes faisaient parties des meilleures de sa classe. Il avait des cheveux noirs hérissés avec une légère teinte bleue. Il possédait des yeux d'un noir profond qui pouvait être terrifiants, une peau assez claire. Il avait un corps très athlétique que toutes les filles admiraient, ses muscles étaient plutôt bien dessinés et très bien entretenus.

Sakura Haruno quant à elle venait d'une famille plutôt modeste. Elle possédait un caractère assez fort et déterminé, mais elle n'exprimait pas forcément ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était une jeune fille forte et volontaire malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait dû surmonter. Elle était assez douée en classe, mais pas autant que sa meilleure amie. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses et brillants, de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude, une peau claire. Elle avait un corps mince avec de légères formes et une taille moyenne.

La pause était déjà finie et tout le monde retourna en classe pour la suite des cours. Quelques heures passèrent puis ce fut l'heure de la pause déjeuner. La jeune Haruno et l'Hyuga allèrent manger leur bento dehors sous le cerisier, car elles adoraient cet endroit. Elles mangèrent tranquillement, tout en discutant. Un peu plus loin on pouvait remarquer Sasuke et Naruto qui mangeaient sur les marches de la magnifique fontaine de leur école. Le blondinet faisait l'idiot comme à son habitude, le beau brun était toujours aussi sérieux et ignorait tout le monde même son meilleur ami ou presque. Il était parfois un peu blasé quand ce dernier faisait l'idiot même si c'était une partie de lui qu'il aimait bien. On pouvait voir une foule de jeunes filles qui les dévorèrent des yeux tout autour de la fontaine. On avait l'impression qu'elles allaient leur sauter dessus.

Sakura, qui regardait la scène au loin riait intérieurement devant la naïveté et la simplicité de ces jeunes filles. Elle ne comprenait pas comment et pourquoi tant de filles pouvaient s'intéresser à des gars comme eux. Elle trouvait Naruto idiot, Sasuke frimeur. Pour elle, ces gens-là prenaient les autres de haut, elle ne supportait pas ce genre de personnes. Elle regarda alors la brunette un peu confuse.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu admires un gars comme lui, regarde il fait tout le temps l'idiot, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que lui, je t'assure et surtout promets-moi de ne pas tomber amoureuse d'un type comme lui, tu n'arriveras pas à être heureuse avec ce genre de garçons.

Hinata baissa la tête sans regarder son amie, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle se sentit un peu mal par rapport aux commentaires de la jeune fille, puis elle lâcha dans un petit soupir.

-Oui...

La rose se rendit alors compte qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit et qu'elle avait blessé cette dernière sans le vouloir. Elle se sentit mal pour la jeune fille, elle la regarda avec un air désolé et soucieux.

- Je suis désolée Hina.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, tu as raison en même temps Sakura.

Cette dernière voyait bien que la brunette était triste. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait peut-être dû garder cela pour elle ou alors le dire d'une autre manière, avec plus de délicatesse peut être. Elle se sentit mal d'avoir mis sa meilleure amie dans cet état là, mais en même temps, elle disait ça pour son bien. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre à cause d'un gars comme ça. En plus de ça, elle savait très bien que si son amie tombait amoureuse de lui, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle réussisse à être avec lui un jour. Leur monde était trop différent et ça serait trop compliqué, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être totalement heureuse avec lui. La pause déjeuner fut fini alors sur ces derniers mots et tout le monde retourna en classe.


	2. Chapitre 2

Une fois en classe, leur professeur parla de leur futur voyage scolaire qui aura lieu dans à peine deux mois. Ils devaient commencer à réfléchir ensemble à leur destination. La classe commença alors à devenir animée par tous les débats, les gens ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord et ils n'arrivèrent pas à le devenir. Le professeur essaya de calmer un peu la classe pour leur proposer une solution.

- Puisque personne n'est d'accord, je vous propose que tout le monde réfléchisse de son côté et la semaine prochaine on fera un vote pour savoir où aller, cela vous convient-il ?

Tous les élèves approuvèrent l'idée ou presque. Il y avait toujours des gens qui voulaient compliquer les choses pensaient certains élèves.

Lorsque les cours furent terminés, Sakura et Hinata décidèrent d'aller faire un peu de shopping et d'aller manger quelques pâtisseries. Une fois en ville, elles visitèrent plusieurs magasins de vêtements, elles essayèrent plusieurs tenues. En réalité, elles avaient décidé d'aller à une soirée ce week-end organisé par quelqu'un de leur école. Elles voulaient donc trouver une belle robe en cette occasion, mais vu leur budget, elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre grand-chose malheureusement. Surtout la rose qui n'avait pas une vie facile et qui devait travailler en plus de ces études pour aider un peu sa famille. Elle essaya une magnifique robe rose pastel. Elle avait de très fines bretelles, une ceinture assez fine nouée derrière, la robe lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle avait mis de jolies chaussures rose pâle un peu nacrée avec des talons hauts, attachées à ses chevilles. Quand la fleur sortit de la cabine d'essayage la brunette fut étonnée à quel point son amie était magnifique avec cette robe, elle lui allait divinement bien.

- Sakura, tu es magnifique, la robe te va à merveille, il faut à tout prix que tu le prennes.

La jeune Haruno regarda alors le prix de la robe, mais celle-ci était malheureusement trop chère pour elle. Hinata partit alors essayer également sa robe, Sakura resta avec sa robe en attendant que la jeune Hyuga sorte. Elle avait choisi une robe mauve, le haut de la robe était en bustier et tout en voile qui lui arrivait également aux genoux. Elle portait des chaussures noires à talon. Elle sortit de la cabine et son amie lui lança un énorme sourire pour lui montrer à quel point elle était radieuse.

- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, elle te va à ravir.

Hinata un peu gênée et légèrement rouge fut émue par les dire de cette dernière.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, vraiment, il faut que tu prennes celle-ci, fais-moi confiance.

Au même moment dans la rue Naruto et Sasuke passèrent juste devant le magasin. L'Hyuga qui regardait par la fenêtre aperçue l'Uzumaki et se sentit gênée. Le blondinet remarqua alors la jeune femme dans le magasin avec sa jolie robe et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Il fallait dire qu'elle était tellement mignonne dans sa robe que le jeune pouvait que la trouver resplendissante. Il fut également étonné de voir la jeune fille qui d'habitude était plutôt réservée dans une robe comme celle-ci. La brunette se mit alors à rougir et voulut disparaître. Ce dernier fit un signe à son ami de regarder dans le magasin, il aperçut alors Sakura dans sa robe et la regarda. Il la fixa pendant un moment et lui fit un sourire un peu moqueur et machiavélique. Lorsque Sakura remarqua le faux sourire de Sasuke, elle le regarda puis tourna la tête d'un coup tout en l'ignorant. Le brun se mit alors à rigoler. Naruto qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, regarda son ami un peu étonné.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Qu'est-ce qui passe ?

- Non, rien, laisse tomber.

Le blondinet qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait, laissa alors tomber, il pensait que cela ne devrait pas être si important que ça. Le ténébreux ne voulut pas expliquer à ce dernier qu'en fait il se moquait de la jeune fille. Bien évidement notre cher ami ne supportait pas vraiment les filles, il trouvait cela ridicule que cette dernière essayait de se faire belle. Et il avait trouvé assez marrant la réaction de la demoiselle. Puis les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur chemin. Une fois les deux garçons disparus, Hinata s'adressa à sa meilleure amie.

- Alors tu prends cette robe ?

- Non, je ne peux malheureusement pas, elle est trop cher pour moi.

La brunette regarda alors le prix de la robe, elle voulait vraiment l'aider, elle connaissait que trop bien la situation de celle-ci et elle la trouvait vraiment trop belle dans cette robe.

- Je peux t'aider à la payer si tu veux, la mienne est moins chère que ce que j'avais prévu et cela me fait plaisir.

- Je ne peux pas accepter voyons, cela ne se fait pas.

- Allez acceptes, elle est vraiment magnifique et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir t'aider. Si tu veux au pire tu me rembourseras plus tard dès que tu pourras, ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas pressée.

Sakura accepta alors le geste de son amie et de lui rembourser dès qu'elle le pourra, elle se sentit un peu moins mal à l'aise comme ça. Elles payèrent leurs robes et quittèrent le magasin. Elles allèrent ensuite dans une nouvelle pâtisserie dans l'attention de tester leurs gâteaux car on leur avait dit la veille qu'elle venait de s'ouvrir. Le magasin avait un style un peu fantaisie, il possédait beaucoup de couleur, la terrasse était assez grande avec de petites tables rondes blanches et des chaises noires. Elles se posèrent sur une table à l'extérieur et les mangèrent.

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto et Sasuke étaient dans un club pour riche où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. C'était un club très luxueux, il avait plusieurs étages, l'extérieur du bâtiment était noir et rouge avec de belles fenêtres vitrées. En bas il y avait une piste de danse avec un très long bar noir et blanc, il y avait de magnifiques banquettes rouges sur les côtés. Au premier étage là où étaient nos jeunes amis, c'était la salle de jeu, on pouvait y voir des tables de billards, des jeux arcades, de grandes télévisions avec consoles. Il y avait également un bar mais plus petit qu'en bas qui était aussi noir et blanc et de belles banquettes rouges un peu partout. L'Uzumaki jouait aux jeux vidéo et l'Uchiwa faisait un billard. Peu de temps après, certains de leurs amis arrivèrent. Le blondinet se retourna et les vit arriver.

- Salut Shika, Kiba et Neji !

- Yo ! Naruto !

Kiba se dirigea vers Sasuke et la table de billard.

- Sasuke ! On fait une partie ?

Le ténébreux lui répondit presqu'en l'ignorant et d'un ton assez froid avec un visage impassible.

- Si tu veux.

Kiba avait du mal à discerner Sasuke parfois. Il pensa qu'il devait n'y avoir que Naruto qui réussissait un minimum à le comprendre.

Kiba Inuzuka était un gars plutôt impulsif et un peu imprudent. Il préférait foncer tête baissée plutôt que de réfléchir. C'était un garçon loyal envers ses amis. Il avait des cheveux plutôt courts, hérissés et noirs, des yeux noirs, un corps tout à fait normal, et de taille moyenne pour un homme.

Shikamaru Nara quant à lui alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur un fauteuil. Le jeune homme était un garçon assez fainéant, il aimait dormir et se reposer n'importe où. Jamais motivé et faisant toujours preuve d'un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant. Il préférait éviter les responsabilités et les choses trop galères, ennuyeuses, et pénibles. C'était un garçon un peu lâche qui aimait la tranquillité. Au-delà de ça, c'était un gars super intelligent, s'il n'avait pas la flemme. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en hauteur, les yeux noir et jamais bien ouverts, un corps et une taille dans la moyenne.

Neji Hyuga alla regarder Naruto jouer aux jeux vidéo. Il était en fait le cousin d'Hinata, mais ils ne se parlaient très peu. C'était un jeune homme plutôt sérieux et réfléchi, il faisait preuve d'une grande maturité pour son jeune âge. Il avait souvent été considéré comme un génie. Il était de nature un peu froide et fataliste envers ceux qu'il considérait comme des perdants. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux nacrés que sa cousine, une peau assez claire, un corps plutôt bien sculpté et bien entretenu et de taille moyenne.

Nos jeunes gens continuèrent de s'amuser, puis Kiba intervint.

- En fait, vous allez à la soirée ce week-end ?

L'Uzumaki qui comme à son habitude ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer, il regarda les gars un peu surpris.

- Quelle soirée ?

- Toujours autant à la traîne toi, la soirée que Sai organise ce week-end chez lui.

Tout le monde sauf Sasuke dit : "Pourquoi pas". Naruto regarda son meilleur ami avec des yeux tout triste et un visage qui le suppliait presque.

- Sasuke ! Allez, viens ! Fais-moi plaisir !

Sasuke ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser les demandes de son camarade, surtout quand il le regardait comme ça avec ses petits yeux bleus tout triste. Il céda alors au jeune homme et décida d'y aller quand même.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain après-midi, Hinata passa un coup de fil à sa meilleure amie pour savoir si elle pouvait venir chez elle pour qu'elles puissent se préparer ensemble pour la soirée de ce soir. Sakura accepta bien sûr, elles se donnèrent alors rendez-vous chez Sakura pour 17h, en sachant que la soirée était prévue pour 19h. Pendant ce temps-là, chez Naruto, lui-même et Sasuke étaient en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo. Ils trouvèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme, sa chambre était plutôt spacieuse et luxueuse, les murs étaient blancs avec une frise noire pas très large au tiers du mur en partant du bas, il y avait très peu de décoration sur les murs, sur le plafond blanc on pouvait remarquer plusieurs petites lumières bien alignées, il y avait une porte vitrée avec un encadrement noir qui donnait sur un magnifique balcon avec vue sur leur gigantesque jardin qui était resplendissant, sur le sol était posé une magnifique moquette blanc nacré, Il y avait un grand lit noir et blanc sur un des murs avec une table de chevet en verre sur chaque côté du lit, une grande armoire noire avec des miroirs sur les portes dans un coin de la chambre, il y avait un coin salon avec trois canapés en velours un noir et deux blancs autour d'un grande table basse en verre devant un énorme écran plat noir. Le jeune blondinet était en train de s'énerver sur la console car il perdait contre Sasuke, il détestait perdre et encore moins contre son meilleur ami. Ils continuèrent de jouer pendant encore environ une heure, il était déjà 16h. Naruto avait une petite faim et alla chercher quelques encas pour lui et son ami. Après qu'ils eurent mangé, ils se mirent à discuter, Naruto commença donc la discussion.

- Dit Sasuke, tu vas à la soirée avec quelqu'un ce soir ?

- Hein ?! Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

- Bah tu vas souvent avec une fille différente à chaque soirée.

- Ouais, elles me harcèlent toujours pour être avec elles dès qu'il y a une soirée. Je fini par dire oui parfois car elles m'énervent vraiment à force, et puis je joue avec elles, ceci m'amuse, elles disent toutes oui à tout. Mais cette fois non et heureusement, et puis sinon je trouverais bien quelqu'un là-bas, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, et toi, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?

- Non plus ! Je ne supporte pas ces filles qui nous courent toujours après, on a l'impression qu'elles vont nous dévorer, et je suis sûr qu'elles en ont après notre argent et notre physique.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens. Ce genre de fille est vraiment ennuyeuse.

Les deux jeunes garçons continuèrent de discuter un peu, puis Sasuke rentra chez lui pour se changer pour la soirée de ce soir.

Il était déjà 17h et Hinata arriva chez Sakura, elles montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, Sakura avait une chambre assez simple, elle avait un lit blanc avec une couette rose sur un des murs, une petite table de chevet blanche, une armoire blanche tout simple et pas très grande dans un coin, un bureau dans un autre coin, les murs étaient blanc et le sol en parquet, il y avait une fenêtre moyenne qui donnait sur la rue. Elles discutèrent un peu, puis elles passèrent chacune leur tour dans la salle de bain pour enfiler leur magnifique robe. Une fois habillée, Hinata coiffa Sakura et vice-versa, elles passèrent ensuite au maquillage, Sakura mit un très léger fard à paupière rose pâle, un coup de crayon noir et d'eye-liner, du mascara noir et un léger gloss rose très pâle. Hinata, quant à elle avait mis un léger fard à paupière mauve très clair, du crayon noir et un trait d'eye-liner tout deux assez prononcés, du mascara noir, ce qui lui donnait un regard assez envoûtant, elle finit avec un gloss blanc. Elles étaient enfin prêtes pour ce soir et il était presque l'heure de partir pour la soirée.

Il était 19h passé, Sakura et Hinata se retrouvèrent devant la maison de Sai, elles furent assez impressionnée par la luxueuse et grande maison qui se trouvait devant elles, la maison était faite de pierres grises, avec de belles fenêtres blanches, l'allée qui se présentait devant elles était en pierres grises avec de chaque côté une petite barrière blanche. Elles avancèrent alors vers la porte d'entrée et sonnèrent. La porte semblait immense, c'était une porte double blanche et vitrée sur le haut. Sai vint leur ouvrir et leur dire d'entrer, il regarda de haut en bas la jeune Sakura et la trouva magnifique dans sa robe rose. Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la pièce principal et se mêlèrent à la foule, elles regardèrent tout autour d'elles. La pièce était très grande, elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment voir grand-chose avec le monde qu'il y avait dans la pièce, on pouvait voir de grands murs blancs avec une frise couleur bois, une magnifique et grand chandelier de couleur argenté qui scintillait, il y avait de grandes tables avec le buffet. Hinata aperçut Naruto au loin qui était en train de parler avec Sasuke. Sakura suivit le regard de son amie et remarqua qu'elle était en train de regarder Naruto, elle aperçut aussi le meilleur ami de celui-ci qui bavardait avec le jeune homme. Non loin d'eux elle put remarquer qu'une tonne de filles admiraient les deux garçons. Elle reconnut alors Ino, la fille la plus populaire du lycée, qui dévorait Sasuke des yeux, mais le jeune homme l'ignorait totalement.

Ino Yamanaka était une jeune fille plutôt superficielle, elle pensait constamment aux garçons et surtout à Sasuke. Elle voulait à tout prix que le jeune homme la remarque. C'était une très jolie fille malgré tout. Beaucoup de garçons étaient à ses pieds au lycée et elle en profitait, elle aimait attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval haute, de magnifiques yeux bleus, une peau assez claire, un corps mince, plutôt bien formé, et de taille moyenne.

Sakura n'aimait pas vraiment cette fille, elle la trouvait trop superficielle et elle n'aimait pas vraiment son attitude avec les garçons. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent se chercher à boire, puis se mirent à discuter dans leur coin. Pendant ce temps-là Naruto faisait comme à son habitude l'imbécile avec ses amis sous le regard désespéré de son meilleur ami. Sakura et Hinata décidèrent d'aller sur la piste de danse pour se défouler un peu, elles dansèrent divinement bien, Hinata dansait un peu plus timidement que son amie, elle n'aimait pas vraiment se faire remarquer. Naruto qui se trouvait au buffet non loin de la piste de danse se mit alors à regarder la jeune fille, il la trouva plutôt mignonne dans sa robe. Sakura laissa son amie pendant quelques minutes pour aller aux toilettes.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kiba qui avait remarqué la jeune fille depuis un moment s'approcha d'Hinata.

- Hinata, c'est toi ? On a du mal à te reconnaître dans cette robe, elle te va à ravir, tu es magnifique ce soir.

Hinata se sentit très gênée, elle n'osa pas regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux pour lui répondre.

- M… Merci, Kiba.

Kika se rendit vite compte que la jeune fille était plutôt mal à l'aise et timide, il essaya donc de la rassuré sans forcément bien s'y prendre.

- Faut pas être timide comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger et puis on se connaît, non ?

Hinata ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle sentait comme un mal être en elle.

- Je suis désolée…

- Tu veux danser avec moi ?

La jeune fille fut très surprise par la demande du jeune homme, elle était trop timide pour pouvoir accéder à sa requête et danser avec le garçon, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire et décida donc de rester muette. Kiba en attente d'une réponse se répéta.

- Alors ? Tu veux bien ?

Hinata très gênée baissa alors la tête et regarda par terre, elle ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation délicate à ses yeux, elle se demandait ce que faisait son amie, elle la trouvait assez longue à son goût, surtout qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Naruto qui regardait la scène du buffet voyait bien que la jeune fille n'était pas très à son aise face au jeune garçon. Il se dirigea alors vers le jeune homme à grand pas pour intervenir.

- Kiba, arrête d'embêter la demoiselle, tu vois bien qu'elle ne sait plus où se mettre et que tu la déranges.

Hinata releva alors la tête en entendant ces mots, elle reconnut la voix du jeune garçon qui était venu à son secours, elle le regarda surprise de la présence du jeune homme.

- Na… Naruto !

- Yo ! Hinata !

- Pourquoi tu es là Naruto ?

- Bah je ne pouvais pas laisser mon ami embêter une si charmante jeune fille.

Hinata se mit alors à rougir en entendant les mots du garçon, elle sentit son cœur faire un bond, sur le coup elle crut qu'il allait exploser et le remercia timidement, Naruto lui fit un énorme sourire chaleureux.

- Pas de quoi ! C'était un plaisir ! Ah et au fait Hinata, tu es magnifique ce soir, tu as bien fait d'acheter cette robe.

La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, sa poitrine se resserra sur les mots du jeune homme, elle était heureuse des paroles de ce dernier, puis elle se mit à réfléchir sur ce que venait de dire Naruto au sujet de la robe, elle réalisa alors qu'il se souvenait d'hier quand il lui avait souri en la voyant dans le magasin en train d'essayer sa robe. Le cœur de la jeune fille commença alors à s'accélérer une nouvelle fois, elle se sentit un peu gênée et devient légèrement rouge.

- M… Merci, Naruto.

- De rien ! Passe une bonne soirée et si tu as encore un souci vient me voir.


	4. Chapitre 4

Quelques instants après Sakura arriva auprès de son amie, elle remarqua qu'elle semblait bizarre et lui demanda s'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant son absence. Hinata raconta alors toute l'histoire à Sakura. La jeune fille fut un peu surprise et se sentit en colère, elle avait envie d'aller voir le garçon qui avait embêté son amie et lui dire sa façon de penser, mais elle se retint pour son amie et prévint Hinata de faire attention quand même car rien ne pouvait arriver de bon avec des gens comme eux.

Naruto retourna auprès de Sasuke qui était à côté du buffet avec comme d'habitude une foule de jeunes filles autour de lui qui le dévoraient des yeux et il se mit à parler avec lui, quand tout d'un coup Kiba vint voir Naruto pour lui demander pourquoi il était intervenu quand il parlait avec Hinata, Naruto le regarda un peu perplexe.

- Tu ne voyais pas que tu la mettais mal à l'aise ?

- C'est juste qu'elle est très timide, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal à cause de moi, je lui ai juste dit qu'elle était très belle ce soir, puis je lui ai demandé de danser avec moi, depuis quand tu interviens lorsque je parle à une fille ?

Naruto se mit à réfléchir et se demanda pourquoi il avait effectivement agit ainsi, il était vrai que d'habitude il ne s'en mêlait pas. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il était allé aider la jeune fille. C'était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup admiré la jeune fille depuis le début de la soirée mais pourquoi il avait senti le besoin de défendre cette dernière. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à son ami, il regarda son ami un peu confus.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, quand je l'ai vue toute peinée la pauvre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'aider.

- En tout cas, elle est vraiment différente des autres filles, toutes les autres ou presque nous courent après tout le temps, nous fixent du regard sans arrêt, elle, elle ose à peine nous regarder et nous parler, elle est très discrète, mais elle est peut-être un peu trop timide.

En écoutant Kiba parler Naruto se demanda si son ami n'était pas intéressé par la jeune fille. C'était vrai que Kiba avait raison au sujet d'elle, elle avait l'air vraiment différente de la plupart des filles. Naruto commença alors à devenir curieux à son sujet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune fille, mais cela le perturbait un peu, c'était la première fois qu'il voulait en savoir plus au sujet d'une fille, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de spéciale pour qu'il ait envie d'apprendre à la connaître, elle l'intriguait vraiment et cela le dérangeait. Il se demanda alors pourquoi lui un riche héritier avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur une fille comme elle, plus il y réfléchit et plus cela l'énerva. Il décida alors d'arrêter de trop se poser des questions pour le moment.

Du côté de Sakura et Hinata, elles étaient toujours assises dans un coin pour parler. Elles avaient trouvé un endroit parfait pour elles, il était un peu reculé de la foule, elles étaient assises sur une banquette noire près d'une baie vitrée. Sakura avait envie de retourner danser, elle demanda à son amie si elle voulait venir, mais Hinata avait l'air d'hésiter et de réfléchir la tête baissée. Sakura voyait bien qu'elle était hésitante à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, elle voulut alors essayer de la rassurer, elle tourna son visage avec un petit sourire vers son amie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je serais avec toi, si quelqu'un vient t'embêter il aura à faire à moi.

Hinata regarda son amie, les yeux grands ouverts étincelants, les paroles de son amie lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

- Sakura ! Merci beaucoup, tu es la meilleure.

Sakura fit un sourire à la jeune fille et elles allèrent sur la piste de danse, elles s'amusèrent et rirent ensemble. Elles dansèrent jusqu'à épuisement et retournèrent s'asseoir dans leur coin tranquille. Sakura avait soif et alla donc chercher des boissons pour elle et son amie. Elle prévint celle-ci avant de partir :

- Je vais nous chercher à boire, j'en ai pas pour longtemps reste-là et attends-moi.

- Ok, fais vite !

Sakura se dirigea donc vers les boissons et prit deux jus d'oranges, sur le chemin du retour elle croisa deux garçons qui vinrent à sa rencontre et un des deux s'approcha d'elle avant de s'exprimer avec un petit sourire.

- Hey ! Salut Beauté !

Sakura sentit les ennuis commencer, elle ne supportait pas ce genre de garçons. Elle essaya de les contourner en passant par un grand couloir et de partir sans leur répondre, mais à peine qu'elle était dans le couloir l'un des jeunes attrapa son bras et poursuivit la conversation.

- Ne nous ignore pas, beauté voyons, on ne mord pas, on veut juste faire un peu connaissance avec vous.

Sakura bien énervée se retourna et lança un regard aux gars qui donnait l'impression qu'elle voulait les tuer. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas peur d'une simple jeune fille bien sûr et ne bronchaient pas devant le regard de cette dernière. Il serra un peu plus le bras de Sakura et approcha son visage un peu près de cette dernière, il avait un sourire un peu dangereux et qui présageait rien de bon.

- Oh ! Mademoiselle a du caractère, j'aime ça.

Sakura devint furieuse, mais en même temps un peu anxieuse, elle sentait bien que ces garçons n'avaient pas l'attention de la lâcher comme ça. Elle essaya de dégager son bras de l'emprise du jeune homme et se mit à crier dans un moment de colère :

- Lâches-moi !

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas, Sakura qui était vraiment bien énervée jeta le contenu de son verre qu'elle tenait dans son autre main au visage de ce dernier. L'ami du gars était totalement choqué par le geste de la jeune fille, quant au jeune homme, il était très énervé par son geste, il tira le bras de Sakura et la poussa contre le mur, elle essaya de se débattre, elle possédait une force assez surprenante pour une jeune fille de son âge, mais l'ami du garçon vint alors aider à maîtriser Sakura. Le jeune homme prit un mouchoir dans sa poche pour s'essuyer le visage, il regarda la jeune fille avec un regard noir, ses pupilles étaient vraiment très sombres et étaient plutôt effrayantes, on pouvait bien lire toute la rage de ce dernier envers la jeune fille pour avoir osée lui jeter le contenu de son verre au visage. Puis un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage avant de s'adresser à cette dernière.

- Alors, on fait moins la maline maintenant, hein ? Tu ne peux plus bouger, je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi.

- Lâches-moi !

Le jeune homme commença alors à enlever l'une des bretelles de la robe de la jeune fille, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de cette dernière et respira le parfum de la demoiselle. Sakura pouvait sentir la respiration du garçon dans son cou, elle avait un sentiment de dégoût, elle le trouvait répugnant. Il commença alors à lui faire des bisous dans le cou, puis descendit sur son épaule, son bras…

Sakura essaya de se défendre, mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas bouger à cause de l'ami de celui-ci qui la tenait. Elle avait envie d'hurler mais personne n'aurait pu l'entendre avec le bruit de la musique et bien évidement il y avait personne autour d'eux. Le jeune homme était en train d'enlever la seconde bretelle de la jeune fille avec un sourire des plus malicieux, c'est alors qu'elle se mit à crier de toutes ses forces un peu désespérée :

- Lâchez-moi ! Nooon, arrêtez !

On pouvait voir quelques larmes sur son visage qui coulaient. Les deux garçons se mirent à sourire quand ils virent Sakura pleurer, le garçon lécha alors une des larmes de la fille, puis il dirigea sa bouche vers l'oreille de cette dernière pour lui susurrer :

- C'est tout ce que tu mérites après ce que tu as fait.

Le jeune homme essaya alors d'embrasser Sakura de force, mais cette dernière tourna la tête à chaque fois, elle essaya de garder la tête haute devant eux mais intérieurement c'était tout le contraire, elle se sentait mal, dégoutée, apeurée, le garçon énervé regarda son ami.

- Tiens-lui la tête.

Sakura se retrouva alors prise au piège et ne pouvait plus bouger, les lèvres du jeune homme se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle, elle pouvait sentir la respiration de ce dernier sur son visage, elle finit par lui cracher au visage ce qui arrêta net le garçon, mais il était encore plus fâché. Il essuya son visage avec sa manche et leva alors son bras, il voulut lui mettre une bonne claque. Sakura commença par être effrayée, elle se sentit impuissante face à eux, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir, tout son corps se mit à trembler de peur face aux jeunes garçons, elle se demanda ce qui allait lui arriver, son cœur se serra à cause de la peur, elle ferma les yeux et se dit dans sa tête : "Au secours, que quelqu'un vienne s'il vous plaît". Sakura commença à perdre espoir, les larmes continuèrent de couler mais au même moment une voix se fit entendre :

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?!

- Rien, cela ne te regardes pas.

- Hum…

- Tu as un problème peut être ?

- Je pense que c'est plutôt vous qui allez avoir de sérieux problèmes.

Sakura en entendant ces mots reprit espoir d'un coup et se dit qu'elle était enfin sauvée, elle éprouva un sentiment de soulagement et elle se demanda qui pouvait bien être venu à son secours, elle décida alors d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder.


	5. Chapitre 5

Sakura ouvrit alors les yeux et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle constata que c'était Sasuke, le garçon qu'elle détestait le plus, elle se dit alors : "Il manquait plus que ça, celui que je déteste le plus me voit dans cette situation", Sasuke s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes et l'air un peu indifférent.

- Vous comptez rester là encore longtemps ?

- On fait ce qu'on veut, tu n'as pas d'ordre à nous donner.

- Hm… Je vois, dans ce cas là…

Sasuke, tout en conservant les mains dans les poches donna un gros coup de pied dans le ventre du jeune homme et tourna sa tête vers le gars en question avec un petit sourire en coin. Sakura enfin libre se laissa tomber par terre, à genoux au sol. Elle regarda par terre encore un peu confuse, puis tout en relevant les quelques mèches de cheveux qu'elle avait devant le visage. Elle leva sa tête et ses yeux sur celui qui venait de la sauver. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle était furieuse que ça soit lui qui la sauve, mais en même temps elle était plutôt impressionnée par le jeune homme. Le gars était à terre, le coup de pied de Sasuke étant vraiment puissant, l'ami du gars qui avait lâché Sakura un peu plus tôt lorsque Sasuke était intervenu, s'avança vers Sasuke, mais il eut à peine le temps de bouger qu'il se ramassa lui aussi un coup de pied dans le ventre de la part de ce dernier qui avait toujours les mains dans les poches. Les deux gars étaient allongés par terre à moitié inconscients. Sasuke regarda alors Sakura et vit que la jeune fille était à moitié déshabillée. Cette dernière regarda alors Sasuke, elle prit un ton un peu indifférent et énervé, dans une vague de confiance en elle, elle lâcha :

- J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule, je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

La jeune fille savait très bien que c'était faux. Elle était dans une situation délicate et s'il n'était pas intervenu elle ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu se passer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à supporter que ce soit lui qui la sauve. Lui le gars qu'elle méprisait le plus, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer un côté d'elle qui pouvait être vulnérable. Sasuke regarda Sakura avec un regard effrayant, puis il prit un ton très froid et presque énervé.

- Tu ne peux pas dire juste "merci" comme tout le monde, quelle fille ennuyeuse !

Sakura n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle était choquée, mais en même temps elle savait bien qu'il avait un peu raison et qu'elle aurait dû le remercier vu qu'il l'avait sauvée, mais elle ne voulait pas dire merci à un gars comme lui.

Au même moment Hinata arriva, car en voyant que son amie ne revenait pas elle commençait à se faire du souci pour elle et était partit à sa recherche. Elle vit les deux garçons par terre et Sakura à moitié déshabillée. Elle avait remarqué également que la jeune fille avait pleuré, elle s'approcha d'elle un peu paniquée et triste de voir son amie dans cette situation.

- Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien t'inquiètes pas Hina.

C'est alors que Naruto arriva lui aussi, il était partit à la recherche de Sasuke, il vit à son tour Sakura et les deux gars allongés sur le sol, il demanda à Sasuke également ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ce dernier pas très causant lâcha juste :

- Rien, juste deux idiots qui ont été remis à leur place.

Hinata voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était produit et redemanda alors à Sakura. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise, elle se rhabilla et décida alors de tout raconter à son amie. Pendant les explications, Naruto écouta également. Hinata fut choquée de ce qui était arrivé à son amie, elle remercia alors Sasuke et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir accompagné la jeune fille. Naruto leur conseilla alors de rentrer chez elle et leur proposa de les raccompagner, il ne pouvait pas les laisser rentrer comme ça après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sakura et Hinata suivirent Naruto à l'extérieur, le temps s'était un peu rafraichit, les jeunes filles pouvaient sentir le vent plutôt frais sur leur visage, le ciel était assez dégagé pour apercevoir une nuit étoilée. Naruto passa un coup de fil puis une voiture noire de luxe arriva devant eux et s'arrêta. Naruto leur demanda de monter, elles furent un peu surprises par la voiture, elles remarquèrent vraiment à ce moment-là qu'ils venaient d'un monde totalement différent. Nos trois jeunes gens montèrent à l'arrière de l'auto, les jeunes filles ne se sentirent pas vraiment à leur aise. Hinata se demanda pourquoi le jeune homme voulait les raccompagner, mais elle n'osa pas lui poser la question. Sakura n'aimait pas vraiment être raccompagnée par ce genre de gars et encore moins leur devoir quelque chose, mais cette soirée même si elle montrait qu'elle était forte et essayait de ne rien laisser paraître du fait qu'elle était quand même choquée, blessée et encore effrayée par ce qu'il s'était déroulé plutôt. Elle ne s'était pas sentit capable de rentrer seule et elle avait fini par accepter un peu à contre cœur. Elle resta muette pendant le trajet ainsi qu'Hinata, les seules paroles qu'elles prononcèrent furent quand Hinata proposa à son amie de passer la nuit chez elle pour ne pas la laisser seule et que Sakura accepta avec plaisir, cela la rassura même, ainsi que les mots de remerciements qu'elles adressèrent à Naruto une fois à destination.

Une fois rendues dans la chambre de Sakura, les deux jeunes filles se changèrent, se démaquillèrent et allèrent au lit. Elles étaient très fatiguées de leur soirée, surtout Sakura après toutes ces émotions, elle s'endormit la première. Pendant son sommeil, elle se mit à bouger dans tous les sens et à crier : "Non, pas ça", "Non, arrêtez, lâchez-moi", sur son visage on pouvait voir la peur qu'éprouvait la jeune fille, elle semblait agitée et confuse. Hinata fut réveillée par les cris de son amie et essaya de la sortir de son cauchemar mais en vain. Elle pouvait voir les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de cette dernière, puis elle se calma un peu et on l'entendit dire : "Sasuke...". Hinata se mit à sourire quand elle entendit son amie prononcer le prénom du jeune homme avec une voix douce et soulagée, elle savait que son amie le détestait plus que tout mais pourtant on pouvait sentir au son de la voix de la jeune fille qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté, aucune colère, bien au contraire c'était plutôt l'inverse. Hinata se demanda alors ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment penser de Sasuke après les événements qui avaient eu lieu. Elle pensa que peut-être elle pouvait commencer à changer d'opinion au sujet du jeune homme. Au bout de quelques instants, Sakura parut plus sereine, alors Hinata la laissa dormir, mais continua de la surveiller pendant quelques minutes pour être sûre que tout allait bien avant de se rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes filles se levèrent doucement et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ensuite, elles retournèrent dans la chambre, elles se posèrent sur le lit, Hinata demanda à son amie si elle avait bien dormi.

- Oui, ça va et toi ?

Hinata savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'elle l'avait vue et entendue cette nuit, elle se demanda si elle lui mentit pour ne pas l'inquiéter ou pour paraître forte peut-être ou tout simplement parce que la jeune fille ne se rappelait plus de son rêve. En réalité, Sakura ne se souvenait pas vraiment de son rêve, mais elle savait qu'elle avait repensé à toute la scène d'hier soir, mais elle ne voulait pas que son amie se fasse du souci pour elle bien sûr et décida de ne rien lui dire. Hinata lui fit un léger petit sourire en repensant à son amie quand elle avait prononcé le prénom de son sauveur durent son sommeil.

- Oui, oui, ça a été.

Ensuite, elles allèrent chacune leur tour dans la salle de bain pour se laver et se changer. Une fois prêtes toutes les deux, elles se demandèrent ce qu'elles pouvaient faire cette après-midi. Hinata proposa d'aller faire un tour en ville pour changer les idées de sa meilleure amie et elle accepta, elles partirent donc en ville.

Une fois en ville, elles se posèrent à la terrasse d'un café, c'était un café assez moderne, le bâtiment était noir avec de grandes baies vitrées, la terrasse était plutôt jolie avec de grandes dalles en pierres grises claires, de petites tables carrées noires et des chaises grises métalliques. Même le temps était au rendez-vous, il y avait un ciel bleu bien dégagé, une petite brise mais pas trop fraîche. Hinata commanda un thé glacé et Sakura un Coca-cola. Elles discutèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien, rirent ensembles et passèrent un très bon moment. Puis Hinata aperçut au loin Naruto qui passait avec Sasuke et devint légèrement rouge, Sakura se demanda pourquoi la jeune fille était devenue légèrement rouge d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hina ?

- Il y a Naruto et Sasuke derrière.

- Ah bon ?

La jeune fille se retourna et vit les deux garçons. C'est alors que Naruto remarqua la présence des deux jeunes filles et se dirigea vers elles. Sasuke se demanda où alla son ami comme ça, il regarda alors au loin et vit les jeunes filles, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Naruto se dirigea vers elles, il trouvait ces filles ennuyantes et sans aucuns intérêts. Pour lui c'était juste deux filles comme toutes les autres, il n'aimait pas les gens qui ne venaient pas du même monde que lui, il n'avait aucune sollicitude pour des personnes comme ça. Il continua de suivre Naruto du regard au loin qui s'arrêta à la table des filles. Hinata sentit son cœur s'affoler à l'approche du jeune homme, elle était encore légèrement rouge, elle avait la tête baissée, plusieurs mèches de cheveux lui cachait le visage. Sakura, quant à elle se demanda pourquoi le jeune homme était là devant elle. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était amis, ils étaient dans la même classe certes, mais ils ne se parlaient jamais ou presque. Hier devait être la première fois où ils se parlèrent aussi longtemps.


	6. Chapitre 6

Naruto arriva devant les filles avec un énorme sourire tout en levant la main pour dire bonjour, il regarda Sakura tout en changeant d'expression, il avait l'air un peu inquiet pour la jeune fille.

- Alors ça va mieux, Sakura ?

- Oui, merci pour hier.

- De rien, c'est normal. Vous faites quoi de beau ?

- On boit un verre, ça ne se voit pas ?

Hinata n'osait ni le regarder, ni lui parler, elle était encore tête baissée vers la table et légèrement rouge. Elle avait du mal à croire que le garçon qu'elle admirait se trouvait juste devant elle. Quant à Sakura, elle se demandait à quel moment il allait se décider à partir, même si elle lui était reconnaissante pour le jour précèdent et le fait qu'il voulût prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment avoir à faire à ce type. Elle ne voulait pas se mélanger avec eux, car elle savait que leur monde ne leur apporterait rien à part des complications. Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé hier, elle revécut la scène dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre et paraître forte, mais elle était encore effrayée par ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Heureusement que Sasuke était intervenu. Même si elle détestait ce garçon, elle devait bien admettre que s'il ne l'avait pas sauvé, cela aurait pu tourner mal pour elle. Elle entendit, alors, une voix qui la fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était Naruto.

- On peut se poser avec vous pour boire un verre ? C'est plus sympa quand on est nombreux.

Cela ne plut pas vraiment à Sakura, mais comme ces derniers les avaient aidés hier elle se vit mal refuser. Naruto fit un signe à Sasuke de venir. Le jeune homme avait un mauvais pressentiment, il ne voulait pas aller voir ces filles. Cependant, il ne put malheureusement pas ignorer son ami non plus. Il se sentit comme obligé et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Mais puisqu'il prévoyait de se venger de ce garçon plus tard, il décida de traverser la route pour aller le rejoindre. Sakura regarda son amie avant de répondre au jeune homme, car elle savait bien ce que cette dernière pensait à Naruto. Elle vit Hinata regarder discrètement ce dernier. Sakura pensa à son amie et accepta la demande du jeune homme pour faire plaisir à celle-ci, bien que cela ne lui faisait guère plaisir de devoir supporter ces deux-là. Sasuke arriva auprès de Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Assieds-toi, on va boire un verre avec elles.

Sasuke regarda son ami avec un regard froid et effrayant pour lui faire comprendre que ce dernier exagérait, surtout qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne supportait pas d'être avec ce genre de filles ennuyeuses comme - il dit bien souvent - ni d'être pris au piège, par son meilleur ami qui plus est. Il commença déjà à réfléchir à la façon dont il pourrait bien se venger de ce dernier. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent alors à la table des filles. Le serveur vint prendre leur commande, Naruto prit un Coca-cola et Sasuke un café. Le blond ne cessait pas de parler et de faire l'imbécile comme à son habitude. Sasuke, lui, ignora tout le monde et n'attendait qu'une seule chose ; pouvoir partir et sortir de ce calvaire. Sakura, quant à elle, écoutait les âneries du jeune homme. Mais intérieurement, c'était un supplice pour elle. Hinata, de son côté, fut très attentive aux discours du garçon. Elle souriait légèrement, mais sans vraiment le regarder. Naruto s'adressa alors aux filles.

- Vous faites quoi après ?

- On ne…

Sakura s'arrêta d'un coup de parler. Elle remarqua Ino, au loin, qui les fixait avec un regard qui montrait bien son intention de - à la limite - les tuer, car vu elles étaient avec les garçons les plus populaires du lycée et surtout avec le Sasuke qu'elle aimait tant. Elle en était sûre cette blonde d'Ino n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Sakura se dit qu'il valait mieux déguerpir d'ici en vitesse. Elle déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration pour remettre ses idées en place, avant de commencer à parler.

- Ah, Hina, tu as vu l'heure, on va être en retard pour notre séance de ciné.

Hinata ne comprit pas de quoi son amie parlait. Elles n'avaient pas prévu d'aller au cinéma normalement. La jeune Hyuga la regarda un peu confuse, avant de laisser s'échapper un :

- Hein ?!

Sakura prit un peu violemment le bras de la jeune fille pour déguerpir vite de cet endroit, avant de s'attirer les foudres de cette Ino qui - il fallait l'avouer - était plutôt sûre d'elle et à la limite, méchante avec les filles qui pouvaient être dans l'entourage de son cher Sasuke.

- Allez, viens, dépêches-toi !

Naruto voulut savoir ce qu'elles allaient voir, mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elles furent déjà parties, courant presque et sans dire un mot. Les jeunes garçons trouvèrent la réaction des filles un peu étrange, quand tout d'un coup, Sasuke remarqua Ino et vit qu'elle regardait par dans sa direction. Le jeune sembla avoir compris la raison du départ des jeunes filles. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les filles comme Ino, celle-ci étant prétentieuse et se prenant un malin plaisir à martyriser les autres. Il regarda son ami avec un regard un peu effrayant, puis s'adressa à lui.

- On y va, presses-toi !

- On va où ?

- Bah au cinéma, tu veux revoir ces filles, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto regarda son ami avec un visage qui montrait à quel point il était content, mais il se demanda quand même pourquoi Sasuke réagissait comme ça. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était vraiment le genre de personne à se soucier vraiment des autres. Naruto était un peu perplexe par rapport à sa réaction. Par la suite, il pensa qu'il agissait peut-être ainsi pour lui et il lui fit un énorme sourire pour lui montrer qu'il était heureux de son comportement envers lui, puis il lâcha :

- Sasuke, tu es le meilleur.

Les deux jeunes garçons se dirigèrent vers le cinéma. Quant aux demoiselles, elles marchaient dans la rue commerciale, puis elles ralentirent le pas, une fois bien éloignées de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient auparavant. Hinata regarda son amie car elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passe. Sakura raconta alors à son amie ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

- Désolée Hina, je sais que tu devais être contente d'être avec Naruto, mais il y avait Ino qui était derrière et elle nous regardait comme-ci elle allait nous fusiller sur place. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir des problèmes avec elle, alors j'ai préféré partir. Je déteste les filles comme elle.

- Oui, je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Hum… Si on allait quand même au cinéma ?

- D'accord !

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le cinéma. Une fois devant, elles regardèrent les affiches des films qui étaient suspendues en haut de la façade du cinéma pour en choisir un. Au même moment, elles rencontrèrent Sai et Kiba. Le premier jeune homme s'adressa à Sakura.

- Salut ! J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé chez moi hier, je suis vraiment désolé. Ce sont vraiment des enfoirés ces gars-là, si jamais je les croise, ils auront à faire à moi.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Vous allez voir un film ?

- Oui, mais on ne sait pas quoi encore.

- On peut venir avec vous ? On allait justement voir un film et je vous l'offre pour me faire pardonner de ce qui est arrivé hier.

Kiba qui se trouvait juste à côté de son ami regarda Hinata et intervint à son tour :

- Oui, moi aussi, j'aimerais me faire pardonner auprès d' Hinata pour hier. Apparemment, je l'ai mise mal à l'aise et ce n'était pas du tout mon intention.

Sakura regarda alors Kiba, un peu énervée. Son expression montrait bien à quel point elle était furieuse et, avec un visage assez sévère et un regard froid, elle lui dit d'un ton mécontent :

- C'était toi le gars qui a embêté mon amie hier, alors ! Je voulais justement te dire…

Hinata coupa la parole à la jeune fille. Elle se sentait un peu mal vis-à-vis du jeune garçon, car il n'avait pas été vraiment méchant avec elle non plus. Elle s'était surtout sentie mal à l'aise.

- Sakura, ce n'est pas grave laisse tomber, c'est moi qui suis trop timide, c'est tout. J'ai été un peu surprise, mais il n'a rien fait de mal.

Kiba s'excusa de nouveau et Sakura laissa alors tomber. Sai qui attendait toujours une réponse de la part des filles pour le film, relança sa demande :

- Alors, vous acceptez ?

Hinata regarda Sakura et lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire d'acquiescer. Sakura répondit au jeune homme avec une légère indifférence.

- D'accord !

A ce moment-là, Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent. Ils virent alors Kiba et Sai. Dès lors, Naruto demanda aux garçons avec un léger ton agacé :

- Oh, Kiba, Sai, qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?

- On allait voir un film et on est tombés sur les filles, alors on leur a proposé d'y aller ensemble. Je voulais payer pour elles afin de m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier, chez moi. Et vous ?

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas que les jeunes hommes fussent avec les filles. Sans oublier qu'il aurait souhaité y aller avec elles. Il regarda les deux amis, un peu contrarié, puis il s'adressa à eux :

- On cherchait les filles, on était avec elles à l'instant, mais elles sont parties sans rien dire. On voulait leur demander si elles voulaient qu'on aille ensemble au cinéma.

Kiba rétorqua alors, un peu énervé par la présence des deux jeunes hommes :

- Désolé, les gars, elles viennent avec nous.

Les filles ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Les regards des jeunes hommes furent assez effrayants. Elles se sentaient un peu mal et ne surent pas vraiment ce qu'elles devaient faire. Sakura dit alors, essayant de les calmer :

- Euh… On peut y aller tous ensemble sinon...

Les garçons n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord avec cette idée, mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment le choix et acceptèrent. Ils entrèrent tous dans le cinéma pour acheter leurs tickets.


	7. Chapitre 7

Une fois les tickets achetés, les jeunes entrèrent dans la salle, Sakura s'assit à côté de son amie, Sai se mit à côté de Sakura, Naruto voulut se mettre à côté d'Hinata mais Kiba le devança, alors il se mit derrière les jeunes filles avec Sasuke, puis le film commença. Pendant la séance, Naruto remarqua que Kiba regardait beaucoup Hinata et qu'il essaya plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais le jeune homme n'entendit pas de quoi ils purent bien discuter. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi cela l'embêtait comme ça. Il voulut juste en apprendre un peu plus sur la jeune fille par curiosité. Sai essaya de parler un peu avec Sakura, mais cette dernière ne fut pas vraiment réactive. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était regarder le film et rentrer ensuite pour pouvoir enfin quitter ces garçons. Sasuke, quant à lui, regarda le film sans un mot et jeta des coups d'œil à son ami parfois, il vit bien que la situation eut l'air de le déranger. Il observa rapidement les filles et vit que Kiba ne lâchait pas Hinata, il comprit alors pourquoi son ami avait l'air aussi étrange. Il vit également que Sai eut l'air intéressé par la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et se demanda ce que son ami pu bien lui trouver. Il observa la jeune fille et se rendit vite compte que cette dernière n'eut pas vraiment l'air d'être intéressée et qu'elle l'ignorait presque, on avait l'impression que le film était bien plus intéressant que le jeune homme en question, cela fit sourire Sasuke on peut dire que c'était assez rare de voir une fille qui ne calculait pas un mec de leur bande.

Lorsque le film fut terminé, les jeunes sortirent du cinéma, les filles remercièrent les gars pour la séance, Sakura ne pensa qu'à une chose rentrer chez elle, elle se mit à observer le ciel, regardant les nuages passer, elle se dit qu'il était tant pour elle de rentrer maintenant et qu'elle avait assez subit la présence des jeunes hommes.

- Merci pour le ciné, il commence à se faire tard je vais rentrer.

Hinata dit la même chose que son amie, Kiba et Sai demandèrent aux jeunes filles s'ils pouvaient les raccompagner, Naruto qui pensa pouvoir ramener Hinata pour parler avec elle fut un peu dégoûté. Il regarda Kiba avec un regard suspicieux et plutôt sévère, Kiba tellement fasciné par la belle demoiselle devant lui qu'il ne remarqua rien bien évidemment. Par contre cela n'a pas échappé à son meilleur ami, mais il espérait quand même que son ami n'allait pas trop s'intéresser à ces filles enfin surtout à la belle brune. Puis Sakura voulant mettre fin à ce calvaire répondit aux jeunes hommes.

- C'est gentil de proposer, mais on n'habite pas loin, ne vous en faites pas.

- Vous êtes sûres ?

- Oui, oui, mais merci quand même.

Les garçons furent un peu déçus, par contre Naruto fut assez content qu'au final Kiba ne puisse pas raccompagner la demoiselle. Les jeunes se dirent alors au revoir et rentrèrent tous chez eux.

Naruto décida d'aller dans son club habituel avec Sasuke, là-bas il vit Sai, Kiba et Shika, il se dirigea vers eux.

- Yo ! Vous faites quoi ?

- On était en train de raconter à Shika notre rencontre avec les filles cet après-midi et le cinéma.

Naruto remarqua que les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'air plutôt attirés par les jeunes filles, il se tut et alla vers Sasuke qui était à la table de billard, il l'observa son ami avec insistance, il voulait lui demander quelque chose mais il avait l'air d'hésiter, peut-être craignait-il la réaction de son ami. On pouvait lire sur son visage de l'anxiété et qu'il était un peu pensif. Sasuke qui connaissait bien son ami vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il n'osait pas lui en parler. Il continua de jouer au billard tranquillement en se disant que si il voulait lui parler il finirait bien par lui dire, puis quelques minute plus tard, il sentit encore le regard anxieux de son ami sur lui et commença à perdre patience, son regard commençait à devenir pesant, il se décida donc à intervenir auprès de ce dernier.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? Tes regards sont assez pesant je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

- C'est que tu vois…

- Bah vas-y dit moi, allez…

- Sasuke, dis-moi, tu en penses quoi de Sakura et Hinata ?

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec un regard qui lui dit " C'est quoi cette question", puis il détourna son regard pour le reposer sur sa table de billard, il se doutait bien que cela devait avoir un rapport avec elle, et il ne pouvait pas supporter que son ami s'intéresse à ces filles surtout pour des gens comme eux.

- Ce sont des filles ennuyantes…

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elles sont un peu différentes des autres ? La plupart des filles nous suivent partout et nous fixent tous le temps. Elles, elles nous ignorent presque et nous regardent à peine. Hinata à plutôt l'air d'être très timide et de penser aux autres, quant à Sakura, elle semble avoir du caractère et de ne pas se laisser faire, elle ne donne pas vraiment l'impression de nous aimer non plus d'ailleurs. Je pense même qu'elle ne se dérangerait pas de nous dire ce qu'elle pense en face sans prendre des pincettes, je suis presque sûr qu'elle oserait même nous défier.

Sasuke n'avait jamais réfléchit à ça, elles avaient l'air un peu différentes des autres certes, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que pour lui cela restait des filles ennuyeuses comme toutes les autres filles d'ailleurs. Il trouva quand même que son ami semblait porter de l'intérêt à ces filles et il finit par lui dire avec un léger sourire un peu moqueur.

- Dis-moi Naruto, je te trouve assez curieux par rapport à ces filles, tu ne serais pas attiré par l'une d'elle par hasard, comme Hinata ?

Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond à l'entente de la dernière phrase de son ami, il sentit une petite chaleur parcourir son corps mais surtout sur son visage. Il n'en revint pas que Sasuke put lire en lui à ce point-là et il se dit "Ce type ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien", il regarda alors Sasuke avec un sourire un peu gêné avant de lui répondre.

- Tu me connais plutôt bien j'avoue, mais ce n'est pas vraiment que je suis séduit par l'une d'elle, mais je suis plutôt curieux, c'est tellement rare de tomber sur des filles comme elles, je les trouve intéressantes.

- Hum… Je vois et tu as une préférence pour Hinata, je me trompe ?

- Il est vrai que j'aimerais en savoir plus sur elle, elle a l'air tellement timide qu'on a du mal à l'approcher, je n'ai encore jamais vu une fille comme elle alors cela m'intrigue beaucoup je dois l'avouer.

Sasuke qui fut un peu inquiet pour son ami lui fit alors remarquer l'inévitable et le rappela un peu à l'ordre. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment faire de peine à son ami, mais il se devait de lui rappeler certaines choses qu'il avait malheureusement tendance à oublier.

- Naruto, je te rappelle juste une chose que tu sois curieux envers elle, c'est rien et c'est dans ton droit, mais surtout ne tombes jamais amoureux d'elle, tu sais bien pourquoi.

- Oui, je le sais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je sais, mais je te dis ça pour ne pas que quelqu'un souffre après.

- Je sais…

Après sa discussion avec Sasuke, Naruto ne se sentit plus vraiment motivé pour quoi que ce soit et décida de rentrer.

Sakura, une fois rentrée chez elle alla dans sa chambre et fini ses devoirs, puis son téléphone sonna, ce fut Hinata, elle décrocha.

- Oui, Hina ?

- Merci pour cette journée Sakura.

- De rien, je suppose que tu étais plutôt contente de voir Naruto, sinon j'ai remarqué que Kiba avait l'air d'être intéressé par toi, tu en penses quoi ?

- Oui, on a un peu parlé au cinéma, il est assez sympa et c'est quelqu'un de drôle.

- Hum… Je vois, tu pourrais être attirée par lui ?

- Je n'en sais rien, il est gentil, mais je suis tellement timide que ce n'est pas évident, et puis comme tu l'avais déjà fait remarquer, on n'est pas vraiment du même monde, même si bien sûr il n'est pas aussi haut placé que Naruto et Sasuke. Et toi ? J'ai vu que Sai avait l'air de plutôt bien t'aimer, tu en penses quoi ?

- Oui, il a essayé de me parler pas mal de fois au ciné, mais je l'ai ignoré la plupart du temps. Je ne suis pas vraiment charmée et comme tu l'as dit juste avant nous ne sommes pas vraiment du même monde et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de garçon et en plus de ça je n'ai pas le temps pour les garçons et de tomber amoureuse. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à m'occuper.

- Tu sais, tu devrais t'amuser parfois, je sais qu'aider ta mère et tes études passent avant tout le reste, mais n'oublies pas ton propre bonheur, tu devrais essayer de parler un peu avec lui, c'est sûrement quelqu'un de très gentil, essaye de t'ouvrir un peu plus aux gens, je ne te demande pas de sortir avec lui et de tomber amoureuse de lui, mais apprends au moins à le connaître et amuses-toi surtout.

- Oui, je sais bien, je vais y réfléchir, bon je dois raccrocher, je te laisse à demain, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit

Une fois dans son lit, Sakura se mit à penser à ce qu'avait dit son amie, elle ne pensa pas vraiment avoir besoin de s'ouvrir plus aux gens, ni d'avoir d'autres amis, elle avait sa meilleure amie et cela lui suffisait. La jeune fille ne parvint pas à dormir à force de réfléchir, elle se demanda pourquoi les paroles de son amie n'arrêtèrent pas de se répéter dans sa tête. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne et surtout pas de tomber amoureuse, ce n'est pas qu'elle détestait les garçons non plus, mais elle trouvait cela inutile, tout ce qui importait pour elle était sa mère, ses études, et sa seule et unique amie. Puis au bout de quelques temps enfin elle réussit à s'endormir.


	8. Chapitre 8

Le lendemain à l'école, les cours n'avaient pas encore commencés, Sakura et Hinata se retrouvèrent dans la cour sous leur cerisier préféré, elles étaient adossées à l'arbre, le vent faisait bouger leurs cheveux dans un rythme irrégulier, la douce brise venait caresser leur délicat visage, elles discutèrent encore de leur journée d'hier avec les garçons. Quand tout d'un coup, elles entendirent une voix :

-Tient te revoilà ! Tu vas nous faire payer pour l'autre jour.

Sakura crut reconnaître la voix qu'elle avait entendue, elle se retourna légèrement avec un air surpris et terrifié à la fois, elle put sentir son cœur s'accélérer et tout son corps trembler, elle vit alors le garçon qui l'avait agressée lors de la fête, il était avec plusieurs de ses amis, au même moment où elle aperçut son visage elle se remémora alors la scène de la soirée quand il l'avait plaquée contre le mur. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter, ce fut comme si tout était figé autour d'elle, elle n'entendait plus rien, elle sentit comme des sueurs froides arriver, son corps fut complètement paralysée par la peur, on pouvait voir dans son regard que la jeune fille était totalement apeurée. Hinata regarda son amie, elle remarqua que la jeune fille avait l'air terrifiée, elle posa ses yeux sur les garçons et se souvint alors du jeune homme, c'était celui qu'elle avait vu allongé par terre après les coups de Sasuke. Le jeune homme s'avança vers Sakura avec ses amis, plus il s'approcha d'elle, plus son cœur se resserra. Le gars se trouva alors à quelques centimètres d'elle, son visage était assez proche pour qu'elle puisse sentir la respiration de ce dernier sur son doux visage, elle se rappela alors de la dernière fois où elle avait senti sa respiration sur elle et de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, elle serra les poings et des dents s'imaginant qu'il allait se reproduire la même chose. Le jeune homme posa une main sur l'arbre au-dessus de la jeune fille, puis plongea son regard sombre et intense dans les yeux verts de Sakura.

- Alors ma belle, que vas-tu faire ? Ton chevalier n'est pas là.

La jeune fille fut tellement effrayée que les mots n'arrivèrent pas à franchir ses lèvres, elle était pourtant le genre de fille à ne pas se laisser faire et n'avait peur de rien ou presque, mais là elle fut tétanisée devant le jeune homme, son corps ne lui répondait plus, ce fut comme si le regard du gars lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger et parler. Hinata regarda son amie et ne savait pas quoi faire pour elle, elle voulait intervenir, mais elle n'était malheureusement pas assez forte, elle prit son courage à deux mains et pendant que les garçons ne regardaient pas, elle se mit à courir, pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Sakura se demanda où son amie avait bien pu partir comme ça, mais elle la connaissait bien, elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas abandonnée. Hinata courrait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour trouver de l'aide, elle aperçut Naruto avec Kiba et Sai au loin, elle se dirigea alors dans leur direction. Les jeunes gens virent arriver la jeune fille en courant toute affolée et se demandèrent ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer car jamais ils ne l'avaient vus dans cette état. Elle s'arrêta devant Naruto, elle avait les mains posées sur les genoux, elle essayait de récupérer son souffle pour pouvoir réussir à parler aux jeunes hommes, elle se releva et regarda Naruto encore essoufflée, on pouvait entendre la respiration de la jeune fille qui était assez rapide, son cœur battait encore très fort du à sa course mais aussi à la peur. Elle prit alors sur elle pour combattre sa timidité, elle regarda Naruto encore toute paniquée et à bout de souffle.

- Naruto…

Le jeune homme assez confus par le comportement de la demoiselle se demanda vraiment ce qu'il se passait, il remarqua que la jeune fille avait l'air terrorisée, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Et planta son regard dans celui affolé d'Hinata. Il fut surpris ainsi que troublé par l'expression qu'avait la jeune fille sur son visage et par son regard inquiet, effrayé, paniqué…

- Calmes-toi ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- Sakura…

- Quoi Sakura ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

La jeune fille réussit enfin à reprendre son souffle, elle rassembla toutes ses forces et prit une grande inspiration pour essayer d'expliquer la situation aux garçons.

- C'est les gars de la soirée de l'autre jour qui s'en étaient pris à Sakura, ils sont venus la voir et ils lui ont dit qu'elle allait payer pour la dernière fois, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir en courant pour aller chercher de l'aide, aidez-là s'il vous plaît, faut faire vite.

Naruto sentit une rage sans limite l'envahir, il serra ses poings de colère, il bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils, puis regarda ses deux amis qui étaient dans le même état que lui. Il leur fit signe de la tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient se dépêcher et aller vite l'aider. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent avec un hochement de tête. Furieux les garçons suivirent en courant la jeune fille pour aller aider Sakura. Sasuke qui venait d'arriver dans la cour vit les jeunes gens courir, ils avaient l'air tous tellement sérieux et inquiets que le jeune homme se dit qu'il devait se passer un truc important.

Sakura était toujours adossée contre l'arbre avec ses agresseurs tout autour d'elle, elle se sentit frustrée, furieuse et en même temps effrayée, tout son corps tremblait. Au même instant, les garçons arrivèrent enfin avec Hinata, Naruto se dirigea vers Sakura, il sentit une rage immense monter en lui, elle était encore plus forte que tout à l'heure lorsque qu'Hinata les avait prévenus. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était les lâches qui s'en prenaient aux filles et à plusieurs en plus, il dévisagea les gars avec un regard des plus effrayant. On pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il était très sérieux et énervé, il s'adressa alors aux agresseurs d'un ton plutôt agressif.

- Encore vous ?! Vous lui voulez quoi ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Dégages de là si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis.

Le gars fit un signe de la tête à ses amis pour leur dire de s'occuper du jeune homme, quelques secondes plus tard il fut encerclé par eux. Sai ne supportant plus ce qui se passait devant lui réagit alors et rétorqua :

- C'est à vous de dégager de là, vous avez intérêt de la laisser tranquille, déjà je n'accepte pas ce que vous lui avez fait chez moi, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça.

- Cause toujours ! On fait ce qu'on veut, on n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous.

Le gars prit alors le bras de Sakura pour qu'elle le suive, Hinata en voyant son amie trembler de peur voulut l'aider et courut vers elle, mais le jeune homme en question la poussa violemment et elle tomba sur le sol. Lorsque Naruto et Kiba virent cette scène ils devinrent alors fou de rage, qu'il avait osé toucher à une fille enfin même deux cela les mirent hors d'eux. Naruto serra les dents et les poings en regardant Hinata au sol, il se dirigea doucement vers la jeune fille et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Hinata prit timidement la main de ce dernier, un léger petit teint rouge apparut sur ses joues au contact du jeune homme. Une fois la jeune fille relevée, Naruto se positionna devant elle et se mit à regarder le garçon qui tenait Sakura, puis les autres qui les encerclaient, il se mit alors à hurler avec une voix plutôt assez effrayante rempli de haine envers ces lâches.

- Vous allez me le payer !

Il donna un énorme coup de poing à l'un des gars qui se retrouva à terre, Kiba alla pour l'aider quand tout d'un coup ils entendirent une voix derrière eux :

- Il se passe quoi ici ? C'est encore vous !

Tout le monde regarda dans la direction de la voix, c'était Sasuke, il avait les mains dans les poches, un visage stoïque et un regard noir, ses mèches de cheveux qui descendaient sur son visage dansèrent au rythme du vent. Le garçon qui tenait toujours Sakura fermement regarda Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin et sûr de lui.

- Encore toi ?! Cela ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois et on est plus nombreux cette fois.

- Hm…

- Fais ton malin tant que tu le peux encore.

Sasuke lâcha un petit sourire narquois, il n'avait aucun cas peur de cet abruti, il connaissait bien sa force et n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne.

Il fut aussitôt entouré par tous les agresseurs sauf par le jeune homme qui tenait toujours Sakura, il changea brusquement de regard, il fut terrifiant. On pouvait voir dans ses grands yeux noirs une colère démesurée ainsi qu'un air sérieux et une confiance en lui assez impressionnante. C'était comme si on voyait tous les ténèbres qui étaient en lui remonter d'un coup, son visage était impassible, les seules émotions qu'on décelait dans son regard étaient noires et sans pitié. Naruto rejoignit son ami et se positionna derrière lui, nos deux jeunes amis se retrouvèrent dos à dos, ils se regardèrent et un sourire d'excitation s'étira sur leurs lèvres. Les deux jeunes amis se comprenaient mieux que quiconque, ils savaient surveiller les arrières de l'autre et avaient une confiance mutuelle qui n'était pas donnée à tout le monde. Sai et Kiba qui connaissaient bien leurs amis quand ils se regardaient comme ça décidèrent alors de les laisser faire et d'admirer le spectacle. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas, Kiba fit un signe à Hinata de reculer et de venir les rejoindre.

Le combat commença. Les agresseurs arrivèrent les uns après les autres vers nos deux jeunes gens, ils esquivèrent les premiers coups de leurs assaillants, Naruto tourna sa tête en direction de son ami, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec un regard rempli de frénésie et lâchèrent un petit sourire confiant et électrisant. Puis ils passèrent à l'attaque, Sasuke donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un et un crochet du droit à un autre, Naruto évita un coup de poing tout en regardant le gars en question avec un sourire narquois, et prit le bras du gars au passage, il se tourna dos à lui et projeta le gars par-dessus son épaule qui se retrouva alors allongé au sol. Le second arriva vers lui, Naruto passa alors derrière lui à une vitesse phénoménale, l'assaillant eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que notre petit blondinet se baissa et fit tomber le jeune homme avec un balayage qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Les quatre agresseurs furent vaincus par nos deux amis, il ne restait plus que le jeune homme qui tenait Sakura, Naruto s'avança vers lui plein de confiance et prit un ton assez autoritaire.

- Il n'y a plus que toi maintenant alors lâches-là !

L'agresseur prit de panique face à ses deux adversaires sortit un couteau de sa poche et le mit sous la gorge de notre jeune fille. Quand Hinata vit la scène, elle commença à être très inquiète pour son amie et hurla :

- SAKURA…


	9. Chapitre 9

Sakura qui n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait la pauvre, devint toute pâle. Elle sentit la lame du couteau frôler la peau de son cou, le froid de la lame lui donna un frisson qui parcouru tout son corps, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, elle avait le visage crispé et un regard à la fois haineux et peureux, son corps se mit à trembler et elle n'arriva plus à le contrôler, la peur qu'elle éprouva prit le dessus. Hinata était vraiment inquiète pour son amie, dans la panique elle alla pour courir vers elle mais Naruto l'arrêta immédiatement sachant que c'était trop dangereux et bien qu'il savait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir la jeune fille.

- Non, n'y vas pas, c'est trop dangereux !

- Mais… mais je ne peux pas laisser ma meilleure amie comme ça, je dois l'aider.

- Laisses-nous faire ! Fais-nous confiance.

Naruto regarda alors le gars, il sentit la rage s'accumuler en lui, son regard fut rempli de haine, de colère, il prit alors un visage et un regard des plus effrayant. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, le gars serait déjà mort par l'obscurité et la haine du regard de ce dernier.

- Tu es vraiment un lâche, prendre une fille en otage pour te défendre, tu ferais mieux de la lâcher maintenant ou tu risques de vraiment le regretter.

- Ah oui ?! Tu comptes faire quoi ? Si tu bouges son visage pourrait bien avoir quelques marques ou bien pire.

Naruto se sentit écœuré par la scène et les dire du jeune homme, il se mit alors à penser :"comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait être aussi méprisable et se servir d'une jeune fille comme bouclier", il était furieux serrant ses poings, il prit un ton vraiment agressif.

- Lâches-là tout de suite ou…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasuke le coupa en disant à l'agresseur avec une voix imperturbable, même si on pouvait ressentir une légère colère, un petit énervement peut être.

- Un mec comme toi qui s'en prend aux filles et qui ne sait pas où est sa place ne mérite même pas de vivre.

Sakura n'en revenait pas, certes cela lui fit quand même plaisir que les gars essayaient de la sauver, mais les paroles du beau brun furent un peu effrayantes surtout le regard qu'il eut à ce moment-là et il avait dit ça d'une manière un peu étrange et froide comme si ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid alors qu'il parlait de mort quand même. La jeune fille encore sous le choc par les mots du jeune homme lui lança un regard un peu triste et rempli de pitié, elle n'arriva pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait dit ça et pourquoi il avait ce regard à la fois effrayant, triste et rempli de haine.

Naruto qui connaissait bien son meilleur ami sut à ce moment-là qu'il valait mieux pour le gars qu'il lâche Sakura maintenant sinon cela allait très mal finir pour lui. Il n'avait vu que très peu de fois Sasuke dans cet état là, mais il savait qu'il pouvait devenir très effrayant voire même violent et incontrôlable quand il devenait comme ça. Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il en était arrivé à ce stade-là par contre. Enfin il pouvait comprendre qu'il devait être sûrement furieux car lui-même ne pouvait supporter ce gars et ses actions. Mais Sasuke n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'énerver autant et à ressentir tant de rancœur pour une personne qu'il connaissait à peine et en plus il lui semblait se souvenir que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas réellement supporter la demoiselle en question, il la trouvait même ennuyante. Il observa son ami, puis tourna son regard vers l'agresseur.

- Si j'étais toi je la laisserai partir tout de suite, je n'aimerai pas avoir à faire Sasuke quand il est comme ça, tu risques gros.

- Il ne me fait pas peur et je te rappelle que s'il bouge le visage de…

Le gars n'eut pas le temps de finir que Sasuke était rendu derrière lui à une vitesse impressionnante, il avait profité du moment où le gars était concentré sur Naruto pour se faufiler. Le kidnappeur n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Sasuke lui donna un coup dans la nuque avec son bras, le coup fut tellement violent que le jeune homme lâcha le couteau, le brun enchaina avec énorme crochet du droit. L'agresseur tomba brutalement sur le sol, il resta inconscient face à la force du coup de poing du jeune homme.

Sakura se sentit soulagée et tomba à genoux sous le choc, elle n'avait plus de force dans les jambes ses émotions avaient été trop fortes, son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle, son corps tremblait de partout, elle sentait comme des bouffées de chaleur envahir tout son corps. Elle se dit : "Je suis vivante", Toutes sortes d'émotions commencèrent à monter à la surface, elle commença à perdre ses repères petit à petit, elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle eut l'impression que son esprit et son corps l'abandonnaient, ses yeux se fermèrent tout doucement et petit à petit. Elle pouvait entendre la voix d'Hinata qui l'appelait ainsi que celle de Naruto avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Sai inquiet pour la jeune fille courut vers elle un peu paniqué.

- Sakura, ça va ? Réponds-moi !

La rose qui était évanouie ne réagit pas à l'appelle de son prénom. Hinata regarda son amie allongée par terre, elle sentit que les larmes commencèrent à vouloir sortir de ses yeux, elle essaya de rester forte mais la douleur qu'elle éprouvait en la voyant comme ça et l'inquiétude pour son amie lui fit verser une larme sur sa joue droite. Naruto qui était toujours en train d'appeler la jeune fille détourna son regard vers Hinata et vit alors la larme couler sur la joue de cette dernière. Il ne savait pourquoi mais son cœur se resserra devant cette scène, de la peine pour elle sûrement. Il se sentit ému par ce qu'il vit mais aussi de la rage envers l'agresseur pour avoir menacé une fille et en avoir fait pleurer une autre. Sasuke quant à lui, regardait la scène devant lui sans rien dire et comme à son habitude un visage impassible et un regard neutre. Tout en regardant les jeunes gens, il se mit à penser qu'il fallait peut être mieux l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il alla pour le proposer car apparemment personne n'eut l'idée, mais au même moment, Sai prit la jeune demoiselle dans ses bras tel une princesse pour la conduire à l'infirmerie. En voyant ce spectacle devant lui Sasuke ne cessa de fixer les deux jeunes gens sans rien dire, puis au bout de quelques secondes détourna son regard et partit.

A l'infirmerie, Sai resta aux côtés de la jeune demoiselle, il la regarda avec insistance, il la trouvait magnifique, elle dormait tel un ange, sa peau avait l'air si lisse et si douce que le jeune homme eut envie de caresser cette peau. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade à la vue du corps inerte de cette dernière, il posa son regard sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, elles semblèrent si exquises qu'il voulut goûter à ce goût sucré qui se présentait devant lui. Son cœur s'accéléra encore plus vite, des frissons parcoururent tout son corps, mais il ne voulait pas profiter de cette dernière qui était inconsciente alors il essaya de ne pas céder à la tentation que lui procurait la jeune fille. Il continua de la fixer et de l'admirer, plus le temps passait et plus son envie de lui déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres s'amplifiait, avant même qu'il ne le réalisa son visage se trouva juste au-dessus de celui de la jeune fille. Au même moment la belle qui était endormie ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'un visage se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme, elle pouvait y voir le désir de ce dernier. Lorsque le jeune homme se rendit compte que la demoiselle eut ouvert ses jolis yeux, d'abord gêné le jeune home afficha une moue étonnée. Nos deux jeunes gens continuèrent de se fixer pendant quelques secondes sans un mot et se mirent à rougir. Sai se recula de la demoiselle et se mit à tousser pour masquer son embarras. La jeune fille regarda alors tout autour d'elle, elle reconnut l'infirmerie et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle ne se rappelait plus qu'elle s'était évanouie plus tôt, elle tourna sa tête vers Sai un peu confuse et perdue.

- Sai ?! Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

- Tu t'en souviens plus ?

- Non, je me rappelle juste avoir été prise en otage par le gars de la dernière fois avec un couteau et Sasuke m'a sauvé je crois, après gros trou noir.

- Tu t'es effondrée sur le sol sûrement dû à un trop plein d'émotions et de stress.

- C'est toi qui m'as portée jusqu'ici ?

- Oui…

Sakura fit un petit sourire au jeune homme et le remercia. Elle se demanda ce qui était arrivé à ses agresseurs et posa la question à Sai, ce dernier lui répondit avec un petit sourire chaleureux.

- Naruto a été prévenir la directrice du comportement des garçons et je crois qu'ils vont être renvoyés, en même temps c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent, comment ils ont pu oser te faire ça.

Le jeune homme avait l'air furieux, on pouvait entendre dans sa voix de la haine, de la colère et de la tristesse. Sakura qui le remarqua sourit, attendrit.

- Merci beaucoup Sai ! C'est très gentil de ta part et désolée de t'avoir inquiété.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à me faire du souci pour toi tu sais, ton amie est très anxieuse depuis qu'elle t'a vue dans cet état, elle doit être avec Naruto et Kiba qui essayent de la calmer et ceux que tu dois remercier surtout sont Naruto et Sasuke au final, ce sont eux qui t'ont secourue. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose même si j'aurai voulu faire plus malheureusement.

Nos deux amis se fixèrent un bon moment, sans reparler de ce qui s'était passé plutôt lors du réveil de la jeune fille.


	10. Chapitre 10

Quelques temps après nos deux jeunes gens retournèrent dans leur salle de classe, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Sakura était soulagée que les cours n'aient pas commencés. Hinata en voyant son amie arriver se dirigea vers elle soucieuse de savoir comment elle se sentait.

- Sakura, tu te sens mieux ? J'ai vraiment eu très peur pour toi.

- Désolée Hina de t'avoir inquiétée ! Oui, je vais mieux.

Naruto se dirigea vers la jeune fille pour prendre de ses nouvelles. En le voyant Sakura se dit qu'elle devait le remercier pour son aide. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Sasuke qui était dans son coin, il ne parlait à personne et avait le regard dans le vide. Elle savait qu'elle devait le remercier car cette fois s'il n'avait pas été là elle ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver. Elle avait vraiment eu peur, les images de son agression repassaient dans sa tête. On pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle était inquiète et mal à l'aise, son regard semblait affolé, peureux. Tout son corps tremblait, Hinata regarda son amie, elle vit qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas. Elle se rapprocha du visage de cette dernière pour mieux l'observer, puis elle lui demanda encore très anxieuse par l'attitude de la rose.

- Sakura, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? On a l'impression que tu ne te sens pas bien.

Sai qui observait la jeune fille se rapprocha. Il était inquiet pour elle, alors il déclara d'une voix douce et rassurante.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, tu as vraiment l'air pas bien, tu es toute pâle, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ce n'est pas étonnant.

Le regard de la jeune fille croisa celui du jeune garçon, ils restèrent à se fixer pendant un bon moment. Puis tout d'un coup Sakura se souvint du moment de son réveil à l'infirmerie où elle avait vu son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, rien qu'à cette image, elle sentit les battements de son cœur accélérés, une douce chaleur envahie tout son corps. On pouvait remarquer quelques légères rougeurs sur les joues de la demoiselle. Au bout de quelques instants elle détourna son regard un peu gênée.

Sakura reprit alors ses esprits et se décida à remercier ses sauveurs. Elle se tourna vers Naruto, lui fit un petit sourire embarrassé, puis elle rassembla son courage pour prononcer sa phrase.

- Naruto ! Je te remercie pour ton aide tout à l'heure.

- De rien, c'est normal et je ne supporte pas ce genre de gars qui n'ont aucun respect et qui s'en prennent aux filles, ce sont des lâches.

Sakura fit un petit sourire à Naruto pour lui montrer qu'elle était assez d'accord avec le jeune homme. Puis elle observa Sasuke de loin, elle savait qu'elle devait le remercier. C'était quand même lui qui l'avait secouru au final, elle grimaça pourquoi il avait fallu que ça soit encore lui qui la sauve ? Le gars qu'elle détestait le plus, elle n'aimait pas lui devoir quelque chose et en plus elle devait aller lui parler. Certes elle savait très bien qu'elle lui devait peut-être la vie ou du moins le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée. Elle prit sur elle et regarda le jeune homme de loin avant de décider d'aller le voir. Elle se tenait devant lui tout en le regardant avec des yeux impassibles, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Le jeune homme la regarda avec un visage stoïque tout en se demandant ce que lui voulait cette fille. Sakura prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle détourna le regard de lui avant de lui lâcher les remerciements qui avaient tant de mal à sortir.

- Merci… pour tout à l'heure.

Sasuke fut un peu étonné et arqua un sourcil. Il se rappela alors de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait sauvé où la jeune fille faisait la forte et lui avait dit : "J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule, je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide", sans même lui dire merci. Le fait d'y penser lui fit lâcher un petit sourire, sûrement d'amusement, puis il lâcha à Sakura d'un ton un peu ironique et amusé.

- C'est bien tu dis "Merci" maintenant.

Sakura se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur face à la remarque du jeune homme. Elle essaya de garder son calme et lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de détourner son regard et de repartir vers les autres tout en l'ignorant.

Sakura prit place sur son siège en attendant l'arrivée du professeur. Iruka-sensei entra dans la salle de classe et tous les élèves s'assirent à leur place sans un mot. L'enseignant prit alors la parole pour leur faire une annonce.

- Aujourd'hui on va voter pour le lieu du voyage scolaire qui aura lieu dans à peine deux mois, j'espère que vous avez tous bien réfléchit à la question.

Les élèves dirent un par un le lieu qu'ils avaient choisi pendant que le professeur notait les réponses au tableau. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Iruka-sensei garda les destinations réalisables et le vote commença. A la fin des votes l'endroit choisi fut "les sources chaudes", certains élèves furent très enthousiastes contrairement à d'autres qui ne semblèrent pas vraiment emballés par l'idée. Lorsque le cours fut terminé le professeur ajouta :

- Je vous rappelle que seul les personnes ayant une note de minimum 10 sur 20 au prochain examen pourront participer au voyage.

Naruto grimaça c'est bon il était foutu jamais il n'arriverait à avoir au moins 10 sur 20, cette note relevait du miracle. Il était vrai que ce petit blondinet avait les pires notes de la classe. Les amis de ce dernier pensèrent à lui après avoir entendu l'annonce de leur professeur, Kiba se dirigea vers lui et lui fit remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

- Naruto, tu es plutôt mal barré pour faire ce voyage avec tes notes, il va falloir que tu révises comme un fou.

Le jeune homme se sentit abattu, il voulait vraiment partir avec tout le monde mais il savait qu'avec son niveau c'était foutu. Son visage devint tout triste d'un coup, sa tête était posée entre ses bras sur son bureau, son regard fut rempli de tristesse et on vit bien qu'il était très déçu. Il regarda son meilleur ami avec un regard de chien battu pour supplier ce dernier de l'aider. Sasuke remarqua bien le regard insistant de son ami en train de le supplier, il tourna sa tête vers lui, puis lui déclara :

- Cela ne sert à rien de me regarder avec cette tête et ces yeux là pour me demander de t'aider, à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de t'apprendre quelque chose, tu n'écoutais pas et tu faisais l'imbécile, tu sais bien que ma patience à des limites.

- Allez Sasuke ! S'il te plaît, promis je t'écouterai et je ne ferai pas l'imbécile.

- Non merci.

- Pfff… Toujours aussi froid, même avec ton meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est pas en disant ça que tu me feras changer d'avis.

Naruto reprit son air triste et désespéré, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de ne pas partir avec tout le monde, il fallait à tout prix qu'il réussisse son prochain examen.

Hinata qui observait Naruto de loin depuis le début s'approcha de lui. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et une grande inspiration pour proposer ses services au jeune homme. Elle baissa légèrement les yeux, ses joues avaient une petite couleur rouge, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et avait un rythme de moins en moins régulier.

- Naruto…

- Oui Hinata ?

- Je peux t'aider à réviser si tu veux.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, il reprit un peu espoir et regarda cette dernière les larmes aux yeux avec un visage heureux et des yeux tout pétillants. Il prit alors une voix très enthousiaste pour s'adresser à la jeune fille.

- C'est vrai, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Hinata baissa encore plus les yeux vers le sol, les pommettes de la jeune fille étaient devenues encore plus rouge, elle se tritura les doigts et n'osa plus regarder le jeune homme en face, elle réussit juste à lui dire :

- Oui…

Le jeune homme fut tellement content qu'il sauta au cou de la demoiselle, cette dernière sentit son cœur faire un bond. Naruto était trop proche d'elle, elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, son corps commença à devenir extrêmement chaud, elle sentit des frissons parcourir tout son être, elle pouvait sentir le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou. Elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir, elle ressentit trop d'émotion d'un coup. Sakura qui observait la scène vit l'état de son amie, elle s'approcha d'eux pour intervenir.

- Lâches-là, tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'est pas bien.

Naruto se recula, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et approcha son visage du sien, il la fixa pendant un bon moment. Hinata était encore toute rouge, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait toujours, des bouffées de chaleurs l'envahirent. Après quelques instants le jeune homme finit par s'adresser à elle.

- Hinata, ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute rouge, tu as de la fièvre ?

Naruto s'approcha encore plus de la jeune fille pour poser son front sur celui de cette dernière. Hinata reçut trop d'émotion d'un coup, elle sentit ses jambes se couper sous la pression. Elle se laissa tomber doucement au sol ses jambes ne voulaient plus répondre. Le jeune homme rattrapa la demoiselle de justesse. Sakura regarda son amie avec un air un peu soucieux, elle la connaissait bien et elle savait qu'elle s'était effondrée à cause de sa timidité, elle avait eu trop d'émotion d'un coup. Kiba regarda Naruto avec un regard accusateur, puis il s'adressa à lui avec un ton assez sévère.

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ?

Le jeune homme se sentit mal, il ne pensait pourtant pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal pour que la demoiselle se retrouve dans cet état, il ne voulait en aucun cas faire du mal à la jeune fille, puis il répondit à Kiba :

- Je n'ai rien fait, je voulais juste la remercier, elle est peut-être malade ?

Hinata leva la tête tout doucement vers le jeune blondinet, elle ouvrit en grand ses beaux yeux nacrés, puis elle ouvrit sa fine bouche pour en sortir un mot dans un souffle.

- Naruto…

Le jeune homme un peu inquiet pour cette dernière, se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu se passer. Il regarda la jeune fille avec un visage soucieux.

- Hinata ! Ça va mieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es malade ?

- Je vais bien merci, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien de grave, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, oui, regarde je peux me lever !

Hinata se leva tout doucement et sourit à Naruto pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Le jeune homme fut rassuré, puis il lui demanda :

- Hinata ! Tu es toujours d'accord pour m'aider dans mes révisions ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu veux qu'on commence quand ?

- On peut commencer après les cours si tu veux.

- Hum… D'accord !

Les cours recommencèrent puis vint la pause déjeuner, les deux jeunes filles allèrent manger sous leur cerisier comme à leur habitude. Sakura fixa son amie comme si elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Hinata le remarqua assez vite, elle observa un moment son amie avant de s'adresser à elle.

- Sakura, tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

- En fait, j'étais en train de me poser une question, pourquoi tu as proposé à Naruto de l'aider ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre de t'impliquer avec les autres, je sais que tu l'admires mais quand même.

- Il me faisait de la peine le pauvre, quand je l'ai vu avec son air tout triste et désespéré, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir l'aider et puis il t'a défendue ce matin, c'est une façon de le remercier aussi.

- Hum… Je vois, mais fais attention à toi, tu sais bien ce que je pense de ces gens-là. Ah et autre chose, tu crois que tu vas tenir le coup d'être seule avec lui pour lui donner des cours, surtout vu ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

- Je vais essayer, il faut bien que j'arrive à combattre ma timidité de toute façon, c'est le moment de tester pour voir si je peux y arriver.

- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, mais promets-moi de te méfier quand même, rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet des garçons comme eux, tu ne dois pas leur faire trop confiance.

- Tu te méfies trop Sakura.

- Oui et toi pas assez, tu fais trop facilement confiance aux gens. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu es ma meilleure amie, c'est normal, tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi après ma maman.

- Je sais bien, ne t'en fait pas, je ferais attention.

Une fois la pause terminée, elles retournèrent en classe, l'après-midi passa vite et ce fut déjà la fin des cours. Hinata observa Naruto, elle le vit se diriger vers elle, elle eut à peine le temps de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer que le jeune homme fut déjà devant elle.


	11. Chapitre 11

Naruto regarda joyeusement Hinata avec un grand sourire, il était bien évidemment content que quelqu'un se soit proposé pour l'aider. Il pensa également que cela lui permettra d'apprendre à mieux connaitre la jeune fille, puis il lui demanda :

- Hinata, tu veux qu'on aille où pour réviser ?

- Hum… La bibliothèque, ça te va ?

Le jeune homme se dit intérieurement : "Ça sera bien la première fois que je mets les pieds à la bibliothèque". Il était clair que ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu où notre cher ami devait aller vu son intelligence et sa culture. Il répondit à la demoiselle d'un air pas très sûr de lui.

- Oui… Pourquoi pas.

Hinata remarqua que quelque chose avait l'air de troubler le blondinet et lui dit d'un air un peu inquiet :

- Tu es sûr que cela te convient ?

- Oui, oui ne t'en fait pas !

L'Hyûga se leva de son siège, prit son sac et se dirigea avec le jeune homme vers la sortie de la salle de classe, mais Sakura interrompit son trajet en l'appelant. La belle brune se dirigea alors vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle se demanda ce que voulait son amie.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu vas réviser avec Naruto ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller toute seule ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Hinata tourna la tête pour regarder Naruto, elle savait très bien qu'elle allait avoir du mal à cause de sa timidité mais elle voulait essayer, elle avait toujours voulu combattre cet aspect chez elle, elle regarda la rose de nouveau et lui répondit avec un sourire déterminé :

- Je pense… Je veux essayer…

- D'accord, je te comprends mais s'il y a le moindre souci appelle moi.

- Hm… D'accord, merci Sakura de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Sakura regarda son amie avec un visage chaleureux et un doux sourire avant de lui répondre.

- C'est normal, tu es ma meilleure amie après tout ! Allez file !

Hinata retourna auprès de Naruto qui l'attendait près de la porte de salle de classe et ils partirent en direction de la bibliothèque. Une fois devant, la brunette prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle devait réussir à surmonter ça coute que coute, elle regarda discrètement le petit blondinet puis ils entrèrent dans la salle. Elle était immense avec des étagères partout, il y avait un coin avec des tables. On pouvait sentir l'odeur des livres, des anciens, des neufs, l'endroit dégageait une certaine sérénité cela apaisait l'esprit. C'était calme et relaxant à la fois, puis ils s'assirent à une table dans un coin tranquille. La jeune Hyûga posa son sac sur une chaise à côté d'elle et l'Uzumaki posa le sien sur la table. La jeune fille se sentit un peu mal à l'aise d'être en face de celui qu'elle avait toujours admiré en secret et surtout qu'elle fut seule avec lui. Elle baissa ses yeux n'osant pas regarder le jeune homme sous peine de tressaillir et lui demanda un peu embarrassée :

- Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

Naruto ne se sentit pas vraiment à sa place dans cet endroit, il ne fut pas vraiment à son aise. On pouvait dire en même temps que ce lieu fut l'opposé de notre cher ami, il préférait s'amuser, rigoler, faire l'idiot. C'était une personne loin d'être sérieuse, il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre à la jeune fille.

- Hum… Voyons voir, pourquoi pas les maths !

- D'accord.

La jeune fille sortit alors son livre et ses notes de maths et les posa sur la table, le blondinet fit de même sauf que ces notes furent plutôt des pages blanches comparé à celle de cette dernière. Hinata regarda les pages de ce dernier qui étaient devant elle et fut un peu surprise de voir qu'il y avait presque rien d'écrit dessus. Naruto qui vit l'expression de la belle brune, lui fit un sourire un peu gêné et se gratta la tête de sa main droite et avant de s'adresser à celle-ci un peu nerveux.

- Je ne suis pas très bon pour suivre les cours, je m'ennuis vite et je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que raconte le professeur.

La demoiselle fut un peu amusé par la réaction de ce dernier et le trouva mignon dans sa façon d'être gêné. Elle le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sortir un petit rire face à l'agissement de ce dernier, elle se surprit elle-même d'avoir pu réagir aussi naturellement devant lui. Naruto fut un peu étonné du comportement de la jeune fille et lui souffla en faisant la moue.

- Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer !

Hinata ne sut plus où se mettre face à la remarque du blondinet, elle se sentit embarrassée, elle ne voulut en aucun cas froisser ce dernier. Elle tritura le stylo qu'elle avait dans les mains, la tête et le regard baissés vers la table et dit un peu triste et gênée :

- Je… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi…

L'Uzumaki remarqua que la jeune fille aux yeux de nacres se sentit gênée par sa remarque. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment son intention, il avait eu envie de la taquiner c'est tout. Il regarda cette dernière avec un regard un peu peiné, puis il se mit à rire en disant à cette dernière.

- Ne fait pas cette tête, je voulais te taquiner c'est tout, je sais bien que je suis nul en cours et je suis heureux que tu m'aides à réviser. Je ne pense pas que tu sois une personne qui critique et se moque des autres ouvertement !

Hinata releva la tête et regarda ce dernier avec un petit sourire toute embarrassée par la déclaration du blondinet devant elle. Naruto lui répondit par un grand sourire chaleureux et déclara.

- Bon, on commence ?

La jeune fille approuva d'un signe de tête et commença alors à lui expliquer les maths avec une patience démesurée. Le jeune homme fut assez surpris par les explications de cette dernière, il comprenait beaucoup mieux qu'en cours. La brunette tourna les pages de son manuel pour chercher des exercices à donner à ce dernier. Il s'arrêta alors sur une page et recopia l'exercice sur une feuille pour le jeune homme. Elle lui tendit la feuille, Naruto la prit et se mit à lire cette dernière, bien évidemment il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à l'exercice et fit une petite grimace. Il se gratta la tête avec son stylo tout en essayant de comprendre et de chercher les bonnes réponses. Hinata observa discrètement ce dernier, en voyant bien qu'il avait l'air en difficulté. Elle trouva légèrement mignonne l'attitude du jeune homme face à cette impasse. Une fois l'exercice terminé, le blondinet tendit la feuille à la demoiselle avec un petit sourire pas trop sûr de lui avec son bras derrière la tête. Hinata la prit gentiment et se mit à corriger le travail de ce dernier. On put voir un léger sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille pendant la lecture, elle remarqua que notre petit blondinet n'avait apparemment pas tout à fait compris certaine question.

- Tu t'es trompé à certain moment, tu as peut être pas compris certaine question.

- Où ça ?

En disant cette dernière phrase notre cher ami s'était levé de sa chaise d'un bond pour se pencher sur la feuille pour mieux voir et bien entendu en même temps sur notre belle jeune fille. Il avait la tête juste en face de cette dernière. Hinata qui avait toujours sa tête baissée et son regard sur l'exercice sentit la présence du jeune homme un peu trop près d'elle. Elle leva sa tête puis son regard doucement vers ce dernier, et là ce fut le choque pour notre amie. Elle vit le visage de Naruto tout proche du sien, elle sentit son cœur faire un bond, sa poitrine se serra, une douce chaleur l'envahit. Puis elle avala sa salive tout doucement, son regard montra l'étonnement de cette dernière. Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, les seuls gestes qu'on put remarquer étaient les battements de leurs cils. Naruto était submergé par le regard de la brune aux yeux de nacres. Des frissons lui parcoururent tout le corps, son cœur s'accéléra. Il trouva la jeune fille magnifique surtout d'aussi près. Il posa alors son regard sur les lèvres de celle-ci, il sentit comme une sensation étrange dans sa poitrine. Il commença à avoir du mal à respirer, plusieurs pensées lui traversèrent alors l'esprit. Il secoua alors da tête de droite à gauche pour faire partir ses pensées un peu malsaines. Il ferma ses yeux, puis il se recula d'un coup de cette dernière pour enfin retourner sur sa chaise. Hinata encore sous le choc était dans ses pensées et regardait dans le vide, le blond lança un regard un peu gêné à cette dernière. Puis il se gratta la tête avec un grand sourire tout en s'adressant à la jeune demoiselle.

- Je… Je suis désolé Hinata ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

- Hum… ?

- Je disais que j'étais désolé…

- Ah… Ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas…

La jeune Hyûga fut tellement choquée et encore toute émotive face à la scène qui venait de se produire, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté le jeune homme et ne sut pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que nos jeunes amis étaient en train de réviser, il était temps que tout le monde rentre chez soi. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, puis du lycée, il faisait déjà noir dehors avec un ciel bien étoilé, une pleine lune vraiment magnifique. Un léger vent frais se fit sentir sur le visage d'Hinata, ses cheveux se balancèrent au rythme de ce dernier. Naruto se tourna vers la belle aux yeux de nacre et lui fit gentiment une proposition.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Il commence à se faire tard et il faut déjà nuit ça peut être dangereux.

- C'est gentil, mais ça va aller je n'habite pas loin.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas !

Ils se saluèrent, puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Sur le chemin du retour notre chère amie était en train de se repasser sa séance de révision avec le jeune homme. Elle repensa alors au visage de ce dernier qui avait été si près du sien, elle le trouvait vraiment beau garçon. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son visage commença à légèrement chauffé et à laisser apparaitre de légère rougeur. Puis elle revint à la réalité et elle se dépêcha de rentrer.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle alla dans sa chambre. Elle avait une chambre typique japonaise, les murs étaient blanc rehaussés de noir. Il y avait très peu de décoration au mur à part un tableau d'une peinture ancienne au-dessus de son lit. Un lit se trouvant au lieu du mur central, il était en bois noir recouvert d'un dessus de lit couleur blanc nacré. Sur le mur d'à côté on pouvait voir une grande armoire noire et bordeaux. Sur le mur en face de son lit on pouvait distinguer un petit bureau simple en bois noir, au sol était déposé un parquet de bois noir.

Elle posa son sac par terre au pied de son lit et s'allongea sur celui-ci, une main sur son front, elle regarda le plafond toute songeuse. Elle repensa alors au moment à la bibliothèque avec Naruto quand ce dernier était tout proche d'elle, rien que le fait de revoir les images dans sa tête elle se mit à rougir. Le bruit d'une sonnerie la sortit de ses pensées et la fit sursauter, elle regarda son téléphone et vit que c'était Sakura, elle décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Coucou Hina ! Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Naruto ?

- Hum… Bien ça va.

- Tu t'en es sortie ?

- Oui un peu près.

- Ok, je suis rassurée mais fait attention à toi !

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas…

- On se voit demain au lycée alors. Bonne nuit.

- Oui, merci et bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Hinata posa son téléphone sur son bureau et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle descendit ensuite préparer le diner. Une fois prête elle passa à table avec son père et sa petite sœur. Pendant le repas il n'y avait pas un bruit, personne ne parlait, ils ne se regardaient même pas. Une fois fini, elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle prit un livre et se mit à lire un peu avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain au lycée, la belle brune attendait son amie comme à son habitude sous le cerisier. Elle était adossé sur l'arbre, les bras le long du corps et admirait l'horizon. Il y avait une petite brise assez fraiche qui caressait le visage de la belle jeune fille, ses cheveux se soulevèrent dans le vent. Naruto arriva au lycée et entra dans la cour, il aperçut la jeune demoiselle au loin et se dirigea vers elle pour lui dire bonjour.

- Yo ! Hinata !

- Bon… Bonjour Naruto.

- Tu es bien rentrée hier soir ?

- Oui…

Quelques instants plus tard le blondinet aperçut Sasuke qui marchait vers le bâtiment principal sans porter la moindre attention à ce qu'il l'entourait. Il avait une démarche plutôt régulière et tranquille, ses mains étaient dans ses poches, les quelques mèches qui descendaient sur son visage bougeaient avec le rythme du vent. Naruto hurla le prénom de ce dernier pour qu'il puisse enfin remarquer sa présence, à l'entente de son prénom le jeune homme tourna sa tête en direction du bruit un peu dérangeant qu'il venait d'entendre. Il vit alors son meilleur ami et se mit à penser que ce dernier était vraiment pas discret et bien sûr il détestait se faire remarquer. Lorsque le regard de Sasuke se posa sur son ami, le jeune Uzumaki lui fit un signe de venir vers lui en faisant de grands signes de ses mains qui se trouvaient au-dessus de sa tête et tout cela avec un énorme sourire bien évidemment. Le beau brun se dirigea alors vers son ami, il était un peu surpris de le voir avec la demoiselle, mais en ce moment plus rien ne l'étonnait vraiment surtout au sujet de la jeune fille. Il se demandait vraiment qu'elles étaient les intentions du jeune homme au sujet de cette dernière. Il avait pourtant déjà mit en garde de ne rien tenter avec elle et de ne surtout pas tomber amoureux d'elle, mais plus les jours passaient et plus il pensait que cela allait devenir de plus en plus compliquer pour tout le monde.

- Yo ! Sasuke !

- Hn… Salut !

- Bon…Bonjour Sasuke !

- Que faites-vous tous les deux ici de si bon matin ?

- Je… J'attends Sakura.

- J'ai vu Hinata toute seule alors je suis tout simplement venu lui dire bonjour.

- Hum…

Au même moment Sakura arriva vers son amie, elle vit les garçons qui étaient avec elle et se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire avec elle. Elle espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de l'ennuyer. Elle tourna son regard vers Sasuke et se souvint de la scène où il l'avait sauvée et de la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée. Même si tout était fini et qu'elle ne reverrait surement pas les gars de sitôt à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait les images dans sa tête, elle sentait son cœur se serrer par la peur qu'elle éprouvait encore. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était Sasuke qui l'avait secouru encore une fois. Puis elle se rappela des mots du jeune homme hier quand elle était venue le remercier. Elle en bouillait de rage, comment il pouvait être aussi méprisant avec les gens et pourtant assez serviable pour sauver une jeune fille en difficulté. Elle avait beau y réfléchir assez souvent depuis, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à le comprendre et à le cerner.

- Salut Hina !

- Salut Sakura !

La rose arriva pour dire bonjour à son amie sans prêter une quelconque attention aux garçons juste à côté d'elle. Naruto regarda cette dernièreun peu surpris par sa réaction, puis il lui sourit mine de rien…

- Yo ! Sakura !

- Hum… Ah oui, bonjour.

On pouvait sentir comme une ambiance un peu froide et tendu après cela, plus personne osait parler limite. Sasuke se mit à regarder Sakura avec un regard plutôt sombre et sérieux. Il trouvait l'attitude de la demoiselle un peu déplacée. Puis il se mit à sourire en pensant qu'il allait se donner un malin plaisir à lui faire remarquer et que pour la même occasion il allait pouvoir l'embêter un peu. Car il avait cru remarquer que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de vraiment les apprécier, chose qui était assez rare en général pour une fille. Il souhaitait donc la pousser à bout pour voir jusqu'où celle-ci pouvait aller avant de se mettre en colère. Il avança d'un pas vers elle et avec un grand sourire narquois il s'adressa à elle.

- C'est si dur que ça de dire bonjour aux gens qui sont présent quand tu arrives ?

Tout le monde se mit à regarder Sasuke après la remarque plutôt désagréable de ce dernier envers la jeune fille. Hinata prit peur que son amie s'énerve sur ce dernier connaissant le caractère de la rose ou voire même pire qu'elle puisse lui donner une bonne gifle. Naruto fut un peu choqué par les propos de son ami. Il pensa que son meilleur ami avait peut-être été un peu trop loin. Quant à Sakura, elle se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur, elle serra des poings pour ne pas mettre une bonne baffe à ce dernier. Puis elle essaya de se contrôler pour ne pas réagir de manière excessive et rester un minimum civilisé. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'adresser la parole au jeune homme pour lui répondre sans le frapper.

- Oh désolée Monsieur ! Je ne vous avez pas remarqué, sinon je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Sakura et Sasuke se regardait avec des regards plutôt noirs même si le beau ténébreux était quant à lui plutôt amusé par la situation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait bien voir la jeune fille s'énerver et l'embêter lui plaisait assez bien, il devait l'avouer. Naruto essaya d'intervenir pour calmer les deux jeunes gens, la situation était un peu trop tendue à son goût. Il regarda la jeune Haruno tout en souriant pour lui expliquer la situation.

- J'ai vu Hinata toute seule alors je suis venu lui dire bonjour et pour savoir si tout c'était bien passé pour rentrer hier soir et quand j'ai vu Sasuke passer je lui ai fait singe de venir, voilà tout.

- Hum… Je vois

Puis tout le monde fut sauvé par la sonnerie qui retentit signifiant qu'ils devaient tous aller en classe. Naruto et Hinata se sentirent un peu soulagés, ils avaient peur que la situation dégénère avec ces deux-là. Sakura et sa meilleure amie entrèrent dans le couloir pour aller dans leur salle, quand elles croisèrent Ino. La belle blonde lança un regard meurtrier aux jeunes filles, puis lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle, elle fit un sourire en coin qui leur glaça le sang sur place. Elle continua ensuite sa route sans dire un mot. Nos deux jeunes filles avaient complètement oubliées l'histoire de l'autre jour sur la terrasse lorsqu'elle les avait vues en compagnie des deux jeunes garçons. La rose se demanda alors ce que voulait dire ce sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon. Elle ne leur avait même pas adressée un mot, juste un regard glacial et un sourire machiavélique. Nos deux jeunes amies se regardèrent un peu confuses et très anxieuses avant de reprendre leur chemin pour leur salle pour ne pas arriver en retard.


	12. Chapitre 12

Une fois dans leur classe, elles allèrent s'asseoir à leur pupitre. Sakura était dans ses pensées, elle avait son coude de posé sur son bureau pour tenir sa tête. Son expression sur son visage montrait à quel point la rose devait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important. Elle était bien évidemment en train de se poser des questions sur l'attitude étrange d'Ino tout à l'heure. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire le regard limite effrayant et narquois qu'elle avait lancé à nos jeunes demoiselles. Elle savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon, déjà leur présence avec les garçons l'autre jour n'avait sûrement pas plu à la blonde. Le pire c'était qu'elle avait sûrement dû entendre parler de ce qui c'était passé à l'école pour son agression où les jeunes hommes sont venus à son secours. Elle avait dû être dans une rage folle, elle se mit à penser qu'elles devraient vraiment faire attention à elle. La blonde risquait certainement de réagir et elles en subiraient les conséquences.

Hinata observa sa meilleure amie qui avait l'air plutôt soucieuse, elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser cette dernière. Puis elle se souvint d'Ino quand elles l'avaient croisée un peu plus tôt, elle se dit alors qu'elle devait à coup sûr réfléchir à cette fille. La jeune fille se mit à s'inquiéter pour Sakura rien qu'à la pensée que cette bonde puisse faire du mal à son amie. La pauvre rose avait déjà assez souffert ces derniers temps à cause de ces gars méprisables, elle ne voulait pas que cette fille en rajoute. Elle espérait vraiment que cette dernière ne fasse pas de misère à la jeune fille, mais pour le peu qu'elle avait entendu parler d'elle cela m'étonnerait fortement. Elle essaya de réfléchir pour trouver une solution pour l'aider, mais elle ne trouvait malheureusement pas grand-chose.

Une fois le cours finit, Hinata alla voir la rose un peu hésitante, elle voulait lui poser des questions au sujet de la blonde et savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet pourtant il n'y avait rien de vraiment difficile et elle pouvait parler de tout avec son amie. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle sentait que le sujet allait être délicat et elle avait peur au fond d'elle d'avoir raison au sujet de cette fille. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que sa meilleure amie retraverse des moments douloureux après tout ça. Elle avançait d'un pas très lent vers son amie tout en réfléchissant comment elle pourrait aborder le sujet. Une fois devant cette dernière, elle s'arrêta net et baissa la tête tout en cherchant ses mots, elle se triturait les doigts à cause du stress. Sakura regarda cette dernière devant elle, elle voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, elle la connaissait bien et elle savait qu'elle n'osait pas parler de ce qui la tracassait apparemment. La fleur leva la tête et les yeux vers la jeune fille et lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre la parole pour casser l'atmosphère légèrement tendue par le silence.

- Hina ?! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air d'avoir envie de parler d'un truc mais apparemment tu n'oses pas. Tu sais bien que tu peux me parler de tout…

- Hum… En fait… Euh comment dire… Je voulais te… demander ce que tu pensais d'Ino quand on l'a croisée tout à l'heure. Elle avait l'ai plutôt étrange non ? Le regard qu'elle nous a lancé, avec ce sourire juste après, cela m'a donné froid dans le dos…

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle mijote, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va laisser passer ça. A mon avis va falloir faire attention et peut-être rester éloigner de ces garçons si on ne veut pas de problème. Je sais que tu apprécies Naruto, mais je pense que cela va nous apporter que des soucis si on est auprès d'eux.

La brunette se sentit mal à l'écoute du discours de cette dernière. Son cœur lui fit mal et se serra à l'idée de retourner comme avant. Au moment où Naruto ne connaissait peut être même pas son existence, où ils ne se parlaient presque pas voire même pas du tout. Elle avait fait tellement d'effort et prit sur elle pour réussir à lui donner un cours et à lui parler. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter de le fréquenter à cause de cette fille, elle ne voulait pas arrêter de lui donner des cours alors qu'elle avait promis de l'aider. Elle savait que son amie avait sûrement raison, elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il arrive quelque chose à la fleur. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle tenait trop à la rose pour prendre le risque qu'elle est d'autres ennuis. Elle regarda de nouveau son amie, on pouvait voir dans son regard une vague de tristesse. Elle lui fit un sourire un peu forcé avant de lui répondre.

- Je comprends…

Sakura vit à quel point la jeune fille était triste, ça lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire de plus le voir surtout à cause de cette blonde. Elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour reprendre ces esprits, puis elle se dit à elle-même : « Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire par une fille qui se croit tout permis d'habitude, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ». Elle se demanda alors si les derniers incidents qu'il lui était arrivé n'en seraient pas la cause. Elle ne voulait pas devenir ce genre de fille qui commençait à avoir peur de tout et n'importe quoi. Elle décida d'aller se rafraichir les idées.

- Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes. On en reparle après, ok ?

- Ok…

Sakura s'avança d'un pas lent dans le couloir, ensuite elle tourna à gauche en direction des toilettes. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, elle se dirigea vers les lavabos à sa gauche, ouvrit le robinet, elle passa ses mains sous l'eau et se rafraichit le visage. Elle posa ses mains sur les côtés de ce dernier, puis elle se mit à souffler, elle leva la tête et s'observa dans le miroir. Elle vit alors une expression qu'il lui fit peur, elle avait le regard triste et effrayé, un visage blasé. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, il fallait qu'elle arrive à se reprendre en main. Elle fit alors un sourire un peu forcé devant la glace, elle prit une grande inspiration et si dit : « Allez Sakura ! Courage ! Tu dois te ressaisir, ce n'est pas toi la fille en face, elle ne te ressemble pas. Tu es forte et courageuse d'habitude. Tu ne dois pas te montrer faible et laisser ces garçons t'effrayer et te changer, ni cette blonde d'ailleurs. » Elle se claqua légèrement le visage avec ses deux mains pour se redonner du courage et faire revenir sa détermination.

La rose se fixa encore quelques instants devant le miroir, elle souleva légèrement les quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur le visage. Elle s'admira de nouveau, puis elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et retrouver sa détermination avant de repartir rejoindre Hinata. Au moment où elle allait sortir, la porte s'ouvrit et son cœur fit un bond en voyant la personne qui entrait suivi de ses amies. Elle prit un regard méfiant, son corps frissonnait, elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur devenir irréguliers, elle ressentait comme des pincements. La fleur qui venait d'entrer fit un faux sourire à notre demoiselle, elle s'approcha lentement d'elle. Elle possédait un regard malicieux, la jeune fille s'arrêta net devant elle. Elle rapprocha son visage d'elle, tout en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Elle pencha la tête vers Sakura, puis elle lui souffla quelques mots dans un murmure.

- Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir ? Tu penses qu'on n'a pas vu ton manège ?

La jeune blonde se redressa et se plaça juste devant la rose, elle la fixait avec un regard de détermination et plutôt malicieux. Elle lui fit un sourire amer, elle ne la lâchait pas des yeux comme pour lui montrer sa supériorité. Sakura se sentit comme prit au piège, le regard glacial de la jeune fille lui donnait la chair de poule. Son rythme cardiaque changea petit à petit pour devenir plus irrégulier, sa vitesse s'augmenta légèrement, elle pouvait sentir ses palpitations devenir de plus en plus fortes. Elle commença à avoir des sueurs froides, de légers frissons parcouraient son corps, elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de celui de la blonde. La fille s'avança lentement vers la demoiselle avec ses amies qui la suivaient de près. Plus la jeune fille s'avançait vers elle, plus notre chère rose reculait à pas lent, jusqu'à se retrouver coincer dos à la porte blanche des toilettes qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la situation qui lui faisait face, elle ne pouvait pas bouger et elle était encerclée par la jeune fille et ses camarades. Elle sentit la panique la gagner, son pouls s'accélérer, une infime petite chaleur l'envahir. Puis elle se souvint de ce qu'elle venait juste de se dire avant l'apparition de la blonde avec sa bande. Son regard changea alors, il passa de l'effroi à la détermination. Elle releva légèrement la tête pour ancrer ses prunelles émeraude dans celles qui lui faisait face. Elle montrait un visage résolu et déterminé, on ne pouvait plus déceler de peur chez elle. Elle serra ses poings et prit une bonne bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage. Elle fixa la jeune fille devant elle et sans réfléchir elle prit la parole avec un ton résolu.

- Ecoute Ino ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais je ne vais pas me plier à tes exigences juste parce que mademoiselle est populaire et n'est pas contente !

La dénommée Ino resta figée sous les paroles de cette dernière et surtout face à sa volonté. Elle était loin de s'imaginer que la rose oserait lui répondre et encore moins avec le ton qu'elle avait pris pour lui adresser la parole, sans parler du regard plus que glacial qu'elle avait émis pendant sa rébellion. Mais la belle blonde ne comptait absolument pas en rester là, il était hors de question que cette fille s'en sorte comme ça et surtout pas après ses paroles et son geste. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de Sakura avec ses amies, elle posa ses doigts sous le menton de cette dernière pour lui relever légèrement la tête. Elle plongea son regard limite diabolique dans celui de la jeune fille.

- Tu penses être en position pour faire ta maline peut-être. Approches-toi encore une fois de Sasuke et tu en subiras les conséquences ! Je tiens à te préciser que ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air.

Sakura était submergée par l'intensité du regard de cette dernière. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, elle ressentait que la pression des océans bleus qui se trouvaient devant elle. Au bout de quelques instants, elle revint à elle, elle reprit un visage sévère et déterminé. Elle plaça sa main sur les doigts de la jeune fille pour les repousser.

- Tu n'as pas à me dicter ce que je dois faire, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions et voir qui je veux.

- Oh ! Mademoiselle se rebelle ! Si tu en fais qu'à ta tête alors prépares-toi à souffrir. Je te conseille de surveiller tes arrières.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

- On verra bien ! Les filles, on y va.

Ino se tourna, puis elle partit en direction de la sortie toujours suivi de sa bande. Une fois la blonde sortit, Sakura se laissa tomber doucement le long de la porte des toilettes. Elle posa une main sur son front avec ses doigts entremêlés dans sa belle chevelure rose. Elle essaya de réaliser tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle le savait bien que de se rapprocher de ces garçons allait lui donner que des ennuis et elle s'était pas trompée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire alors que juste avant ça elle venait de décider de se ressaisir et d'être plus courageuse. Elle savait également que si elle prenait la décision de s'éloigner d'eux et de ne plus leur parler sa meilleure amie allait être très triste. Elle ne voulait pas revoir le visage de cette dernière aussi mélancolique que tout à l'heure. Elle se releva tout doucement et se positionna devant les lavabos, elle fit couler l'eau pour se rafraîchir une nouvelle fois. Elle s'observa dans le miroir avec un regard perdu et accablé, elle serra des dents, puis se tapota légèrement les joues avec ses deux mains. Une fois qu'elle fut un peu calmée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie pour retourner dans sa classe auprès d'Hinata.

Sakura entra dans la salle, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place d'un pas plutôt lent. Hinata observait cette dernière qui s'était assise sans un mot, ni même un regard. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait l'air un peu étrange, comme si elle était ailleurs. Elle appela la jeune fille, mais celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction, elle semblait comme figée. Hinata se rapprocha de la fleur, elle mit une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière et la secoua légèrement en douceur.

- Sakura !

La jeune fille redressa la tête à l'entente de son prénom, elle avait enfin réagit, elle plongea ses prunelles vertes émeraude dans les beaux yeux nacrés qui se trouvaient devant elle. Son visage était impassible, on ne pouvait lire aucunes émotions en elle. Lorsque la rose vit le visage de son amie aussi bouleversé, confus et anxieux elle revint directe à la réalité et finit par lui répondre.

- Oui ?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu semblais complètement ailleurs !

- Oh… Euh… Tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas… Je réfléchissais à quelque chose.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas !

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Hein ?! Euh… A notre discussion de toute à l'heure bien sûr !

Sakura ne voulait pas inquiéter sa meilleure amie en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes avec Ino. Elle mentit donc à sa meilleure amie, elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de faire cela, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle avait déjà bien assez fait peur à cette dernière avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé ces derniers jours. Puis Hinata reprit la parole sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

- Je suis désolée Sakura ! Je… Je sais que tu as certainement raison pour les garçons…

La jeune Hyûga n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la rose la coupa. Elle se sentait coupable d'imposer tout cela à son amie juste à cause de cette fille. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par cette blonde qui se croyait tout permis. Elle savait qu'elle allait sûrement en subir les conséquences mais tant pis, elle ne voulait pas voir Hinata triste. Elle se devait d'être forte et courageuse pour eux deux, sa meilleure amie comptait trop à ses yeux pour lui faire subir cela. Elle chercherait plus tard une solution pour le problème « Ino ».

- Non ! Tu n'as pas à être désolée, c'est moi qui faisais erreur. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par cette petite blonde ! On a le droit de voir et de parler à qui on veut. Tu en as le droit…

- Tu es vraiment sûre ?! Elle risque de ne pas se laisser faire et de chercher les embrouilles.

Suite aux paroles de cette dernière, notre amie se dit intérieurement : « C'est déjà le cas malheureusement, mais ça je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne veux pas que tu le saches ! ».

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as sûrement raison, mais je ne veux pas me laisser faire par elle et elle ne va pas me dicter ma conduite.

La brunette resta sans voix face au visage déterminé de celle-ci, elle vit de nouveau son amie comme elle était avant tout ça, forte et courageuse. Elle lui fit un sourire pour lui montrer à quel point elle était heureuse de la retrouver. Puis la sonnerie retentit pour marquer la reprise des cours, Hinata retourna donc à sa place et le cours commença.

La pause déjeuner fut arrivée bien vite, la jeune Hyuga partit aux toilettes et pendant ce temps-là Sakura se dirigea vers leur endroit habituel sous le cerisier pour l'attendre. Elle s'adossa à l'arbre, puis se laissa tomber tout doucement pour s'asseoir contre celui-ci. Elle leva la tête pour observer le ciel, elle remarqua qu'il était légèrement nuageux, cela annonçait bientôt l'arrivée de l'hiver. Il y avait un vent un peu violent qui venait frapper son visage, sa belle chevelure rose dansait dans tous les sens. Pendant qu'elle observait le ciel, elle sentit quelques gouttes d'eaux sur ses joues, elle regarda de plus près et s'aperçut qu'il ne pleuvait pas pourtant. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, elle essaye la goutte, puis elle remonta jusqu'à sous son œil et elle eut la désagréable surprise de se rendre compte que c'était une de ses larmes. Elle se demandait « Pourquoi je pleure ? Suis-je triste ? Je ne comprends pas, pourtant je ne pense pas l'être. J'ai décidé d'être forte, je ne peux pas me permettre de verser quelques misérables larmes ! ». Elle reprit un visage déterminé et avec ses deux mains essuya le peu de larmes qui avaient coulés sur son doux visage.

Au même moment, on put voir une certaine personne observer toute la scène au loin. Cette personne était près de la sortie du bâtiment principal, caché par un arbre. Ses cheveux brun bougeait au grès du vent, il était là debout sans bouger, comme figé. Il regardait ce qu'il se trouvait devant lui avec un visage d'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas, il se disait : « Comment une fille comme elle toujours dynamique, souriante d'habitude, tellement qu'elle m'énerve la plupart du temps, pouvait se donner en spectacle comme ça et avoir une telle expression sur son visage ». Il continua de la fixer quelques instants, puis il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que la jeune fille soit dans un tel état. Mais notre cher ami revient vite à la raison et se dit : « Pourquoi je m'inquiète presque pour cette fille ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de cette scène ? Cette fille est ennuyante, certes j'aime jouer avec elle en l'énervant encore plus, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi là en ce moment même devant ce spectacle, j'ai envie d'aller la voir et pas pour être méchant avec elle ». Il secoua alors la tête de droite à gauche, pour chasser toutes ses idées des plus étranges de sa tête. Il prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver tous ses esprits, puis il regarda de nouveau la jeune fille, elle avait l'air de s'être calmée. Puis il fit un sourire, car il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être en profiter pour l'embêter un peu, après tout il aimait ça, l'énerver. Il était plutôt ravi par cette idée, il se décida donc à bouger et il avança tout doucement les mains dans les poches vers la jeune fille. On pouvait voir dans son regard que le jeune homme avait une idée derrière la tête.

Sakura avait la tête baissée, elle regardait le sol, plusieurs mèches de cheveux retombaient sur son visage. Elle était en train de repenser à son entrevue assez mouvementé avec la blonde. Elle se demandait bien ce que cette Ino allait bien pouvoir lui réserver. Elle savait au fond d'elle que le choix qu'elle avait fait pour son amie allait avoir des conséquences des plus désastreuses. Rien qu'à cette pensée ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse et de peur, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle ne laisse rien paraître et qu'elle soit courageuse surtout devant sa meilleure amie. Pendant qu'elle était perdue dans son subconscient, elle remarqua des pieds justes devant elle. Ce n'était pas les chaussures d'Hinata, alors elle se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle releva sa tête tout doucement pour voir qui était cette personne et là ce fut un choc.

- Sasuke ?!


	13. Chapitre 13

Sakura fixait du regard avec étonnement Sasuke, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici et surtout pourquoi il était là, juste devant elle, alors qu'elle était dans un état vulnérable. Elle se mit à penser que bizarrement le jeune homme apparaissait souvent dans les moments où elle était dans de tristes situations. Était-ce un hasard ? Était-ce le destin qui se jouait d'elle ? Pourquoi un gars comme lui devait toujours être là dans des moments comme ça ?

- Yo !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et observa la rose devant lui, elle avait un regard triste et à la fois un visage énervé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais de voir la jeune fille comme ça semblait l'agacer. Plus des sentiments étranges firent leur apparition en lui, plus le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi ce genre de sentiment surgissait en lui face à elle ? Puis il se demanda pourquoi l'avait-il sauvée deux fois ? Certes il ne pouvait pas laisser une fille se faire attaquer par ce genre de gars méprisable, mais il sentait qu'il y avait plus que ça, mais quoi ? Pourquoi en la voyant verser des larmes et avec un visage aussi triste tout à l'heure, il avait eu envie de venir la voir ? Maintenant il se trouvait là en face d'elle, qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ? La vérité ? Non c'était impossible, jamais il pourrait avouer une telle chose surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Il avait l'impression d'être à moitié perdu, mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraître, il décida donc d'être comme d'habitude et d'arrêter de se poser trop de questions.

- Tu as une tête à faire peur.

Sakura fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette phrase. Elle se dit : « non, mais déjà monsieur se pointe devant moi, il me balance un Yo, puis il reste à me fixer sans rien dire, pour quoi au final ? Me dire ça. ». Elle sentit une rage monter en elle, d'où il pouvait se permettre de venir lui envoyer ses mots en pleine face alors qu'elle était tranquillement assise sous son arbre. Elle le fixa avec un regard assez menaçant et plutôt mécontent.

- Si tu es venu pour dire des conneries plus grosses que toi, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Le beau brun fixait toujours la fleur, puis il se dit : « J'ai bien réussi mon coup, elle est énervée, au moins maintenant elle n'a plus le regard triste. ». Rien que cette pensée le fit sourire intérieurement. La jeune fille quant à elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il reste là, à la fixer sans un mot ou alors pour lui lancer des âneries pareilles.

- Je ne vois même pas ce que tu fais là.

Après ses mots la rose baissa légèrement la tête, elle reprit un léger petit regard mélancolique. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela l'énervait encore plus. Il voulait faire quelques choses, mais il ne savait pas quoi et surtout il ne savait pas pourquoi ? Il décida donc de s'asseoir auprès de cette dernière sans un mot. Sakura le regarda avec étonnement, pourquoi est-il venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle ? Pour qui il se prend ? Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et le fusilla du regard.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'assois, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Et qui t'en as donné la permission ?

- Personne, je fais bien ce que je veux.

La fleur sentit que c'était perdu d'avance contre lui. Elle avait autre chose à penser de bien plus important. Elle baissa la tête et se mit à souffler résigné par la présence du jeune homme. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire en coin, signe de victoire, puis il se mit à observer le ciel.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hinata était sorti du bâtiment principal et alla pour rejoindre son amie quand tout d'un coup elle fut interpelée par une voix.

- Hinata !

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Naruto, elle lui fit un petit sourire avec des joues légèrement rosées.

Elle sentit une petite chaleur à l'intérieur d'elle à la vue de ce dernier qui lui souriait.

- Naruto…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'allais pour rejoindre Sakura sous notre cerisier.

Le blondinet regarda alors en direction du dit cerisier et là son cœur fit un bond, ce fut le choque, il aperçut Sasuke assit à côté de Sakura. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire avec la jeune fille, il pensait pourtant que tous les deux ils se détestaient.

- Sasuke ?!

- Hein ?

- Regarde sous le cerisier, Sasuke et Sakura sont assis ensemble.

La brunette se tourna légèrement, puis elle regarda en direction de l'arbre, elle fut assez surprise de les voir ensemble. Elle savait pourtant que son amie avait du mal à supporter le jeune homme, alors elle se demande vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. L'Uzumaki commença à se diriger vers eux tout en prenant la parole.

- Viens Hinata, on va les voir.

L'Hyuga attrapa ce dernier par le bras pour l'arrêter. Naruto un peu étonné se retourna en direction de la jeune fille.

- Naruto, n'y vas pas, laissons-les un peu seuls. Ils pourront parler comme ça, je n'aime pas les voir se lancer des piques tout le temps, ça serait bien s'ils pouvaient s'entendre.

- Hum… Tu n'as pas tort, d'accord ! En espérant que tout se passe bien.

- Oui, je l'espère aussi.

En attendant, du côté de Sasuke et Sakura, il régnait une ambiance un peu tendue enfin très silencieuse, personne ne prononçait un mot. Le brun restait là, silencieux et observait la jeune fille du coin de l'œil. La rose avait toujours la tête baissée, perdue dans ses pensées les plus tristes, mais aussi elle commençait à s'interroger sur le jeune garçon. Elle le trouvait assez étrange aujourd'hui, elle se demandait toujours pourquoi au final il était venu la voir et surtout pourquoi était-il là assis à côté d'elle sans un mot ? Cela l'intriguait légèrement, serait-il plus sociable qu'elle le pensait ? Puis elle cessa d'y penser pour le moment et revint sur le problème avec Ino. Son regard et son visage devinrent plus sévère, mais à la fois remplis de tristesse, d'incertitude. Le jeune homme continuait de la fixer discrètement, il se rendit compte que la demoiselle avait l'air de nouveau maussade. Il regarda alors au loin, sans rien dire, il haussa puis baissa ses épaules, puis dans un vaste murmure avec un air indifférent il souffla ses quelques mots mine de rien.

- Si tu veux en parler…

Sakura plus qu'étonnée par les paroles du jeune homme leva brusquement la tête, elle la tourna en direction du beau brun. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient grands ouverts remplis d'incompréhension, de stupeur et de mélancolie. Sasuke tourna doucement sa tête vers la rose sentant son regard sur lui. Au moment de la rencontre entre leur regard le jeune homme resta figé, son cœur fit un bond causé par la surprise du regard si intense de la jeune fille. Il n'avait encore jamais vu ce genre d'expression dans les yeux de cette dernière, il se sentait des plus étranges à l'intérieur de son corps. Il se demandait qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Pourquoi le regard de cette fille lui donnait des frissons ? C'était comme s'il pouvait ressentir les émotions de cette dernière. Le regard du jeune homme changea alors, il devint plus doux, mais en même temps rempli d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Ils restèrent pendant quelques secondes à se fixer, puis Sakura brisa le silence et l'atmosphère assez étrange qui s'était répandue.

- Comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser…

- Fais comme tu veux…

Sasuke avait balancé ces quelques mots d'un coup sec avec autant de froideur et d'ignorance que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de dire ça, c'était sorti tout seul comme un automatisme. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir dit cela comme ça, mais en même temps il se dit que c'était sûrement mieux comme ça. Il était hors de question pour lui de laisser paraître trop de gentillesse envers une fille et de lui montrer de l'inquiétude. Il est vrai qu'il était un peu perdu face à toutes ces choses un peu bizarres qui s'étaient produite en lui. Il avait ressenti des émotions qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvées devant une fille, le fait qu'il s'était limite inquiété pour elle l'énervait. Comment il pouvait se laisser aller à des sentiments comme ça pour quelqu'un qui lui tape sur le système ? Même s'il était conscient qu'au final il ne la détestait sûrement pas tant que ça vu qu'il aimait lui lancer des piques et l'embêter, mais cela il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer et à personne. La jeune Haruno observait toujours l'Uchiwa sans un mot, puis elle fronça les sourcils avant de détourner brusquement son regard et sa tête. Sasuke un peu énervé par le comportement de la jeune fille fit de même. Ils restèrent là tous les deux sans se regarder ni se parler. La rose se mit alors à observer le ciel et à réfléchir à la situation. Elle repensa alors au regard du jeune homme après lui avoir dit « Si tu veux en parler… ». Pendant un moment il était plus doux, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Elle l'avait presque trouvé séduisant, puis rien qu'à cette pensée ses joues se teintèrent légèrement pour faire place à une couleur un peu plus rouge. Elle baissa la tête et cacha son visage entre ses genoux, gênée par la situation.

Un peu plus loin, nos amis Hinata et Naruto observaient toujours la scène. Ils virent que leurs amis ne se parlaient plus et ne se regardaient même plus. Ils se demandèrent s'il s'était passé quelque chose, ils décidèrent donc d'aller enfin les rejoindre au cas où. Ils avancèrent lentement d'un pas un peu hésitant. Une fois arrivé devant eux le blondinet regarda son meilleur ami avec un regard plutôt interrogateur, puis il fit un petit sourire avant de s'adresser à eux.

- On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? On ne dérange pas ?

La fleur était plutôt soulagée par leur présence, il fallait dire qu'il y avait eu un gros blanc depuis avec le beau ténébreux. L'Uchiwa sentit le regard de son ami assez persistant sur lui, il se doutait bien qu'il devait sûrement se poser des questions sur sa présence ici. La rose regarda les deux jeunes gens, puis elle prit la parole.

- Oui, bien sûr que vous pouvez et vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas.

Ils prirent donc place à côté d'eux, Hinata se plaça devant sa meilleure amie et le blondinet devant le beau brun. Tout le monde se regarda dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes, l'atmosphère était légèrement tendue. Puis Naruto décida de rompre le silence.

- Alors vous parliez de quoi tous les deux ?

Sakura et Sasuke se regardèrent pendant à peine une seconde avant de détourner leur tête. Comme s'ils allaient vraiment leur dire. Le brun ne dit aucun mot, alors la fleur regarda le petit blondinet pour lui répondre.

- Rien de spécial et vous vous faites quoi ensemble ?

Hinata regarda Naruto et lui fit de même, ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes, puis la jeune fille détourna son regard vers son amie.

- On s'est rencontré quand je suis sortie du bâtiment, puis on vous a vus au loin donc on vous a rejoint, tout simplement.

- Hum… ok.

Tout le monde restèrent silencieux, puis Naruto venant de se souvenir d'une chose tourna sa tête vers la belle brune pour prendre la parole.

- Ah au fait Hinata, pour les révisions de ce soir, ça te dérangerai que l'on fasse ça chez moi ? Je suis désolé de t'imposer cela, mais je dois être présent chez moi.

La jeune Hyûga se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à cette idée, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle voulait vraiment aider le jeune homme, mais aller chez lui était une autre affaire. Surtout qu'elle se disait qu'il devait vivre sûrement dans une maison plutôt impressionnante vu son statut. Elle observa le blondinet, il avait un regard qui la suppliait presque, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui refuser cette faveur ce disait-elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et donna une réponse à ce dernier.

- Hum… si tu veux…

- Génial ! Merci beaucoup Hinata, tu me sauves la vie.

- De rien.

Nos jeunes amis continuèrent de discuter tranquillement, puis il vint une idée à notre cher ami aux yeux bleus azurs. Il s'empressa donc d'en parler à ses amis.

- En fait, demain on n'a pas cours, cela vous dirait qu'on fasse une petite sortie ?

Tout le monde regarda le blondinet avec surprise, son annonce fut un peu un choc, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'ils étaient tous amis. Certes, ils se parlaient un peu plus ces derniers temps et ils avaient vécu plus de choses, mais pas de là à aller faire une sortie ensemble. Enfin Hinata au fond d'elle, avait plutôt été ravi par la demande du jeune garçon, même si elle ne le montrait pas réellement.

- Alors ? Ça vous dit ? On pourrait aller au parc d'attractions ?

Sakura n'était pas vraiment emballée par l'idée, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de trainer à l'extérieur avec eux. Pour elle, elle avait plus important à faire comme étudier, aider sa mère…

Sasuke, quant à lui, comme à son habitude il n'était pas trop motivé et cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Naruto regarda les jeunes gens avec des petits yeux suppliant d'accepter sa proposition. La brunette touchée par le regard de ce dernier et son envie d'accepter prit la parole la première.

- Euh… Moi… Je veux bien, je ne suis pas contre.

La jeune Haruno fut assez étonnée par la réponse de la jeune fille, elle était plutôt du genre discrète avant et là elle répondit la première. En plus de ça, elle accepta la proposition du blondinet, elle se dit alors que son amie commençait à changer petit à petit, ce qui la fit sourire. Naruto fut content de la réponse de la demoiselle, surtout qu'il avait vraiment envie qu'elle vienne. Puis il tourna son regard sur celui du ténébreux qui lui serait de meilleur ami.

- Sasuke ! Tu viens aussi, hein ?! Fais-le pour moi s'il te plaît, allez ça va être marrant.

Le jeune Uzumaki observait ce dernier avec des yeux de cocker pour qu'il accepte. Le beau brun sentit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et il connaissait bien le blondinet de toute façon il ne lâchera pas l'affaire comme ça. Il baissa la tête et soupira pour montrer que le jeune homme avait gagné, puis il prit la parole.

- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je viendrais. Tu peux arrêter avec ses yeux de garçon tout triste maintenant.

- C'est vrai ? Tu vas vraiment venir ?

- Oui…

- Trop bien ! Et toi Sakura ?

La rose n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, elle observa du coin de l'œil son amie qui la regarda avec un regard un peu triste. Elle se sentit alors obligée d'y aller pour ne pas abandonner sa meilleure amie. Naruto attendait la réponse de la fleur avec un grand sourire tout plein d'enthousiasme. Sasuke, quant à lui regardait discrètement la jeune fille du coin de l'œil en attendant son verdict.

- C'est bon, je viens aussi, je ne vais pas laisser ma meilleure amie toute seule avec deux gars comme vous.

- Ah cool ! Ça va être sympa !

- Comment ça "avec deux gars comme vous" ? _rétorqua le brun._

- Bah entre un blondinet un peu fou et un mec froid et distant, je la plains si elle est toute seule la pauvre. Elle va devoir vous supporter. _déclara la rose avec un grand sourire._

- Tu te fous de nous ? _répondit Sasuke._

_- _Ouais un peu. Bah quoi, on a plus le droit de rigoler ?!

- Pff…

Sakura rigolait intérieurement par la réaction des garçons, surtout par celle du ténébreux, même si Naruto n'avait rien dit de voir sa petite mine toute triste avait été assez plaisant. Puis le jeune Uzumaki reprit la parole.

- On se dit donc rendez-vous demain matin à 9h devant la gare ?

Tout le monde consentit d'un mouvement de tête. Puis ils se mirent à manger tranquillement, tout en continuant de parler. Le blondinet regarda Hinata, puis il s'adressa à elle.

- Hinata, pour ce soir, pour les révisions, on partira ensemble, car je ne pense pas que tu saches où se trouve ma maison donc on ira ensemble.

- Hum… ok.

La jeune brunette commença à stresser à l'idée d'aller chez lui, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle allait lui donner ses cours là-bas ce soir avec toute cette histoire de sortie. Puis la sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause retentit et sortit la demoiselle de ses pensées. Ils retournèrent tous ensemble en classe.

La fin de journée fut arrivée bien vite après cela, il était temps donc pour notre amie de partir avec son blondinet chez lui. Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à la jeune fille, il la regarda avec un grand sourire.

- C'est bon ? Tu es prête, on peut y aller ?

- Oui…

Dans son cœur, elle était loin d'être prête, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils partirent tous ensemble avec Sakura et Sasuke vers la grille de l'école. Une fois à la grille, Naruto et Hinata partirent de leur côté pour aller chez le jeune homme après avoir dit au revoir à leurs amis. La rose observait son amie partir au loin et se demandait si tout allait bien se passer pour elle. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au brun qui était toujours à côté d'elle. Puis elle repensa à ce midi quand ce dernier était venu la voir, elle se demandait toujours ce que ça signifiait. Elle détourna alors son regard et se dit, peu importe. Sasuke ne disait rien, au bout de quelques secondes il tourna sa tête vers la fleur.

- Bon bah, ciao !

- Hum… Salut !

Puis le beau brun prit la direction pour rentrer chez lui. Au même moment, une jeune blonde avec ses amies s'approcha de la rose. Elle la bouscula avant de déclarer.

- Oh pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Alors, encore en train de déranger Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme en question était un peu plus loin maintenant, mais il avait tourné la tête pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Sakura. Il vit donc la scène où la blonde bouscula cette dernière avec un sourire narquois et un regard menaçant. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Il décida donc de regarder encore un peu de loin pour essayer de savoir, mais malheureusement il n'entendait pas de quoi elles parlaient. Il se disait que cela ne devait sûrement pas être amicale, après tout il connaissait bien cette fille. La jeune Haruno lança un regard meurtrier à cette dernière, puis elle lui fit un sourire.

- Écoute Ino ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me plierai pas à tes exigences. Et puis, il fait ce qu'il veut je pense, non ?!

- Je ne te demande pas vraiment ton avis. Alors, arrête de faire ta maline, car tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend. Tu verras bien ce que ça fait d'oser me défier. Ce n'est pas, une misérable comme toi qui va me faire la morale.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire !

- Essaye toujours ! Mais tu ne gagneras jamais.

Puis les filles partirent en lançant un dernier regard menaçant à la rose tout en la bousculant chacune leur tour. Le beau brun observait toujours la scène au loin, il fut un peu choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir et se demandait bien de quoi elles avaient parlé. Une fois qu'elles furent parties et bien loin, il se remit en route pour aller chez lui, tout en se demandant si ça allait pour la rose. Il se surprit encore à s'inquiéter pour elle, il se demandait bien pourquoi. Sakura, quant à elle, essayait de retrouver son calme face à ce qui venait de se passer et rentra chez elle encore dans ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto et Hinata arrivèrent chez le blond. La brunette fut stupéfaite devant la maison qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle était immense, on aurait dit un manoir, non pire que ça, un château. Elle se trouvait devant une immense grille noire qui devait faire trois fois la taille de la demoiselle. Juste derrière il y avait une grande allée grise avec de la pelouse de chaque côté, ainsi que quelques arbres par-ci par-là. On pouvait voir une mare un peu loin, quelques parterres de fleurs de plusieurs couleurs. La maison était composée de plusieurs étages, entièrement faite de pierre beige avec de grandes fenêtres vitrées noires.

La jeune fille commença à sentir son cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus, elle stressait vraiment d'entrer dans sa maison, fallait dire qu'elle était vraiment impressionnante donc cela n'aidait pas trop. Naruto observait cette dernière et vit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Il lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux avant de prendre la parole.

- On y va ?! Je sais que ça l'air impressionnant comme ça, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les mots du jeune homme la rassura. Elle regarda le blondinet, puis elle lui fit un sourire, suivi d'un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient y aller. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour faire place à un grand hall avec de majestueux chandeliers en verre avec en face un immense escalier en bois. Sur leur droite, il y avait des servantes souhaitant la bienvenue à leur Jeune Maître comme elles l'appelaient. Naruto entra et fit signe à la brunette de le suivre, elle marcha d'un pas timide derrière lui. Ils montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans une pièce qui semblait être la chambre de ce dernier. Le blond alla poser ses affaires sur le canapé et dit à la jeune fille de venir s'asseoir. Ils s'installèrent donc à la table basse pour commencer leur révision. Ils sortirent leurs bouquins de leurs sacs, et ils se mirent au travail dans la bonne humeur.

Cela faisait maintenant environ trente minutes qu'ils avaient commencées, une servante était venue leur apporter une petite collation. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte, le blondinet demanda d'entrer. Une femme avec de longs cheveux rouges fit son apparition, suivie d'un homme blond qui ressemblait fortement à Naruto. Le jeune garçon se leva et se dirigea vers eux, il fit un bisou à chacun, puis se recula et prit la parole.

- Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? Je pensais que vous arriveriez plus tard.

- Pourquoi, on te dérange peut-être ? Tu n'es pas heureux de voir tes parents, alors que cela fait si longtemps ?

La mère du jeune homme dit cette phrase en regardant derrière lui, car elle avait remarqué la jeune demoiselle ce qui la fit sourire.

- Mais non, voyons ! Je suis heureux de vous voir.

- Tu as l'air occupé, qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? Ta petite-amie ?

Hinata devint rouge comme une tomate en entendant les derniers mots de la jeune femme. Son cœur fit un bond, puis se serra, sa poitrine commença à légèrement chauffer. Elle se dit à elle-même : « La petite-amie de Naruto ? Moi ? ». Rien que de l'imaginer pendant à peine quelques secondes la jeune fille devint encore plus rouge et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Puis elle revint à la réalité et se dit : « Non, c'est impossible qu'il puisse s'intéresser à une fille comme moi, nous avons des statuts trop différents et je suis si insignifiante comparé à lui ». Quant au blondinet, on pouvait apercevoir de légères couleurs rosées sur ses pommettes, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis aux paroles de sa mère. Son cœur s'était presque arrêté, son visage le chauffait légèrement, puis il reprit son calme et s'adressa à sa mère.

- Maman ! C'est juste une camarade de classe, elle m'aide à réviser.


End file.
